Finding You
by hitachiinlove
Summary: Mimi Tachikawa attends Odiaba High, and practically falls in love with Taichi Kamiya/Yagami, but when she finds out he's with someone, Sora. Will Michi happen or will he choose the old flame in the end? R&R please :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, it's my second story/based on Mimi and Tai as the mains, I like them together that's why, or Sora/Tai. Harhar, anyways, here's the first chapter.**

**Chapter One- Into the Public.**

"Mom, that's no fair, you know I like where I'm at right now!" I yelled trying not to burst into tears.

"I'm sorry hun, but we have to, we can't afford paying more for your school sweetheart." She tried making me feel better by rubbing my back but then I shook my shoulder so she can let go and I ran off in my room for just one last view of it before I moved into our new apartment.

Mimi Tachikawa, is my name I'm a junior in Odiaba High School now. I had the best of everything, clothes, a big house, great friends, the beauty and a "boyfriend" well not really, but people consider him as my boyfriend. I loved my pink strawberry, blonde streaked hair looked with my cinnamon eyes.

As I approach our car I looked at our house on last time, and sighed going in the car.

"Mimi, you'll love it there! It's beautiful and just simple." My dad mentioned starting the car as I replied in a groan.

While we we're driving to our new home I gazed upon the views of our new place, nothing looked like familiar to me, sadly. It was a pretty long ride, but after taking a nap in the car it went by fast. I grabbed my stuff and went inside our apartment, it was small like really small, it wasn't even half the size of our house. I went in my room and I noticed how faded the color of the wall was and simply I just dealt with it. I started unpacking putting pictures on the shelfs and hanging clothes in the closet. By the time I finished unpacking most of my stuff it was dinner time.

"Mimi, how do you like it?" My mom asked, I responded with a shrug and kept eating.

"You'll be used to it, I'm sorry that you don't like this but it's all we can get, and sleep early for tomorrow!" My mom explained as I ignored her.

After getting ready for tomorrow to arrive I layed down staring at the pictures, 'They don't understand, I miss them already, tomorrow's going to suck big time.'

The next day came by with flying colors as my alarm went up, I rubbed my eyes and took a shower. After that I wore this formal pink flower dress, a cardigan and flats, then I ran into the car. I didn't really talk to my Mom when she drove me to school, but I needed to focus on the route so I can walk home. After I arrived to school I waved bye to my mom and walked towards my locker, 'E67' and it was right there in front of my face as I stopped walking. After putting my stuff away I noticed how people kept staring at me.

"Hey rich girl, for someone who probably buys a lot of clothes, you surely don't know what style is!" A guy yelled as I felt my body hot from embarrassing since people laughed. When the bell rang, I ran to my first class which was, Math, Ms. Toro. I stood there as I waited a while for her to arrive.

"Class, calm down, we have a new student, Tachikawa Mimi." I stepped foward in the class, looking at the walls instead of meeting eyes with anyone.

"Please, take a seat next to Melanie." She pointed as at a black long-haired girl with amber eyes, I nodded and walked towards the seat next to hers.

"Hi, I'm Melanie. Call me Mel." She smiled as I smiled back and said, "Mimi, but call me Meems if you like!"

"You seem like you don't know how to dress properly." She chuckled and added, "You must be those rich kiddos huh?" I nodded and felt my face red.

"Aw, well it's okay. Say, let me see your scheduele." I handed her my scheduele and her eyes winden up but then smirked, "Seems like we have every class together. That's weird. But it's oka-"

"Carisho, stop talking or else you'll have detention." She shrugged and nodded but wrote a note saying, "Don't worry about not fitting in, just be yourself. (:" I smiled and sighed in relief.

After first period, I walked with Melanie to English with Mrs. Karuse, I noticed how differently she dressed compared to how I did, she wore a long sleeve, shorts and shoes. After walking for about two minutes, she introduced me to this red-head guy, "Izzy, this is Mimi. Mimi, this is Izzy, he's known as the Smart Guy." She mentioned as I shook his hands.

"My, Melanie why couldn't you be that nice when we met!" He exclaimed, as I raised a brow, "When Melanie and I first became friends she squeezed me with a hug." Melanie and I laughed as class began, I noticed while taking notes Melanie fell asleep in her own little land as I poked her, trying to wake her before Mrs. Karuse noticed. She woke when the bell rang, causing her to jump. After that we went onto art, where I met Joe.

"Jooooe, this is- You know what, go introduce one another, I'm tired of repeating myself, not my thing.

"I'm Mimi, pleasure to meet you." I smiled and shook his hand before I went and sat in the middle of them.

"I'm Joe, you must be the new girl, people kept talking about you, mostly because you dress differently." He said, causing my to sigh and plaster a fake smile on my face.

Art was fun, knowing that we can draw anything we please. I did okay, but I wasn't satified on how it turned out, it was two people on a mountain but then the people looked kinda unusual in my perpective. After that was over, we went to lunch, hopping to my locker than Melanie's we walked towards the table, where there we're more new faces.

"You know the drill Meems, go introduce yourself."

"Hi I'm Mimi." I said, smiling as I sat down next to Melanie.

"I'm Matt."

"Takeru, but call me TK"

"Yolie.

"Ken."

"Kari."

"Davis."

After they all introduced one another to me, I noticed this guy who I thought was extremely attractive, he was tan, muscular, and he had dark brown hair that matched with his dark brown eyes. I whispered in Melanie's ear and asked, "Who's that?"

She grinned, "Him? That's Tai, Kari's brother, and my cousin." After she said that my eyes widen up and my jaw was open, "Cousin?" She nodded and laugh, "But don't hit on him, he has a girlfriend."

Then Matt added, "A bitchy girlfriend actually." My face was expressionless as I noticed that his girlfriend was right there walking towards him, she had orange hair and orange-red eyes. After that they started walking towards the table.

"Hi cousin, nice to know that you visited our table after weeks." Melanie said, glaring at him.

"Well I wanted to say hi to the new girl, I'm Taichi, call me Tai." He smiled and I responded, "Mimi, but you can call me Meems." After that, I noticed how his girlfriend was glaring at me.

"You must be those rich snobs." She said, I felt offended and I felt bad.

"Hey shut it, leave her alone." Davis exclamed defending me.

"Whatever, come on babe, let's go eat over there." He shrugged as she pulled him to another table with her friends.

"She's like that, don't mind her." Kari mentioned biting her sandwich.

"She has not right to talk to you like that." Ken said, handing me a bag a chips.

"Thank you." I opened the chips as I thought to myself, 'I didn't do anything, people these days can be so judgemental.'

After lunch ended I walked to the last class which was Japanese 3, with Mr. Ceri, we had it with Tai and Matt.

"Your girlfriend better shut her negativity towards Mimi or I'll break her neck." Melanie explained as I looked down on my stuff.

"Calm down, Mel." Matt whispered.

"She's like that Mel, you know that! Mimi, I'm sorry. My girlfriends like that towards girls, I'd love to be your friend though." Tai murmured as my face was a little red.

"Uh, huh. I'd love that too." I looked smiling at time trying to keep my cool.

"You four, pay attention or else you guys will get detention." Mr. Ceri yelled, as we looked at other directions.

After that, I got a note from Tai with his number on it and I grinned putting in my pocket. When school was done I started walking alone until TK, Matt, Melanie and Yolie started running towards me.

"Hi guys?"

"Don't you live at those apartments like near here?" Yolie asked as I nodded.

"Great then we'll all be walking buddies." TK added with a smile.

While we we're walking I noticed how Matt and Melanie we're far behind us smiling and talking as I had a clueless expression on my face. I poked TK on the arm and muttered, "Are they like together?" He shook his head and responded, "They're really close friends, eversince 2nd grade." I worded, "Oh" and kept walking, until my phone was vibrating.

"h-hello, this is Mimi."

"Oh, so formal. It's Tai, what's up?" my body was shaking.

"Oh, hi. I'm on the elevator with Yolie, TK, Matt and Melanie, you?"

He chuckled and replied, "Tell them I said hi and I'm home, doing nothing."

I told everyone Tai said hi and they yelled back, "Tai, hi!"

He laughed, 'Ah, his laugh is so cute.' "So Meems, how'd you like to hang out this weekend?"

Right when he asked everyone left but Yolie and my body froze and I replied, "I don't know yet, shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

"So? She's so clingly sometime, well tell me what your answer is on Friday. I gotta go, see you." After he hung up my cheeks turned pink.

"You okay Mimi?" Yolie asked as I nodded in response.

When the elevator stopped again, I noticed that me and her had the same stop. After walking Yolie waved as I unlocked the door. I smiled at my mom who was on her laptop and she smiled back.

"Someone had a good day." She mentioned as I nodded, "I met so many great people, anyways I'm going to go upstairs, bye!" I ran to my room changing into some casual clothes and jumped onto my bed, after lying down I recieved a text message,

"Meems, tomorrow try looking twice as better than today. So people can leave you be, and you wanna go shopping with Yolie, Kari and I? Girls day out thing, k bai(:"

"Sure, I'd love to go, and I'll try. Btw, thanks for being my friend Mel, means a lot to me."

":D No biggie girl, haha."

After doing some homework and eating dinner, I looked out my window gazing upon the cresent shape moon and tiny stars until I got tired, 'Today was good, I hope that tomorrow's better. I sure do Haru though, oh well.' After thinking about everything I went to sleep thinking about how tomorrow's going to be like.


	2. Chapter 2

A /N: Hai, here's chapter two. Thanks for the reviews. (: Uh, yeah. I made the story up yesterday. I think it'll be a two person view from now on in the next chapter tho'. Oh, I'm also doing dollars instead of yen, cause... yeah you should know :3

Chapter Two- Transform You.

A fter a few days of being at Odiaba High, nothing normally changed, people still kept teasing me because of the lack of dressing 'normally', intead of dresses I decided to wear a dress shirt, a black pencil skirt, and flats. By the time I was in the car with my mom again my phone was ringing and it was Tai calling me.

"Hello. Good morning?"

"Hi Meems, so hang-out tomorrow?"

I hesitated and there was a short amount of time of silence until I spoke, "Well, I'm hanging out with the girls on that day. So, I suggest that you and your girlfriend just hang out. Have to go bye!" After I hung up I groaned from frustration, 'If he was single, my life would be easier.'

"So hun, who was that you were speaking to?"

"My f-friend." I stuttered hoping she didn't get suspious of anything going on.

She chuckled and responded quickly, "Sure, a friend. I bet he's a handsome fellow."

As we arrived to school I waved goodbye at my mom and went on to my locker, once again I got the same old jokes about how I dressed. I simply got used to it, but this time another person said, "Hey strawberry shortcake." I felt digusted yet outraged by how people won't leave me alone. I ran towards my math class until I bumped into someone, I felt like I was going to fall on the floor until I felt someone's hand under my back and helped me up. When I peeked open I noticed that the person who helped, I noticed I was eye to eye with Tai. Our simular brown eyes kept staring upon one another until the bell rang, I sighed and interupted the silence, "I-I should g-go, going t-to be late!"

He carried my stuff and handed it to me, as I thank him and went on my way. After running I made it to class, "Ms. Tachikawa, care to explain?" Ms. Toro asked, my cheeks felt a little pink and I explained what happened, "I bumped into someone, and all my stuff we're everywhere." She shrugged back, as I sighed in relief walking towards my desk.

"Well, someone's dressed for a job interview." Melanie commented as I sarcastically laughed.

"Don't you have something, I don't know, what you seen so far in here?" I shook my head as she gasped, "Well, tomorrow we're going to the mall. So tha-"

"Carisho, lunch detention today for talking!" Ms. Toro exclaimed as she groaned in outraged.

'I have work tomorrow, but it's at the mall. I'll tell Yolie and Kari to meet up with you at your place and then by the time you guys come I'll be off work.' I grinned and then the bell rang.

After walking to english Izzy said the same thing about my outfit, and I groaned with depression and irratation.

"So what you guys doing tomorrow?" He asked grabbing a piece of paper out.

"We're going to the mall." I replied writing something down.

"You guys would, so Mel, did you get in trouble yet?" He teased as she answered, "Actually yes, I hope you get in trouble right now." He laughed and before you know it karma hit back, "Mr. Izumi, lunch detention." He frowned and Melanie smirked knowing she knew it was going to happen.

Then after english I was pretty much alone going to the table since they had detention, as I walked towards the table everyone questioned where Izzy and Melanie went.

"Detention, for talking." They all laughed as I noticed Tai and Sora coming this way, "Hello everyone! Wait, where's-"

I cut him off as I answered, "Detention." Of course Sora kept glaring at me, I can feel the boil of hot lava in her eyes as I looked down on myself. After they left though, I began to wonder why she acts like that towards so many people.

I whispered in Kari's ear, "You know why she's, like that?" She shook her head and offered me a piece of her sandwich.

As third period flew by, I was excited for last period only because it was my only class with Tai, I grabbed Melanie by the wrist and ran to our language class. After speeding my way here I walked towards the regular tables, right behind Tai and Matt.

"Melanie, you got in trouble?" Matt asked, she nodded as we all laughed. When class began Tai and I we're passing notes to one another.

"Are you sure it's a no?"

"Pretty much, besides I wouldn't want to interfer with the relationship you and Sora has."

"D:"

I smiled a little and before I could write back Mr. Ceri interupted the class, "Mrs. Tachikawa, Mr. Kamiya I want you to read what you guys wrote to the class or I will."

My face was hot and I felt someone poking the side of my stomache, it was a note from Melanie and I handed that note instead of what me and Tai's.

"When times are rough, you need to look and be tough. When you need a little smile, think about what we can be in a little while. With love and kindness is all I need, without you my heart will bleed. -That's only what I have so far."

"Wow, that's pretty good though. (:"

After Mr. Ceri finished reading he smiled and gave it back and said, "Well, that was touching. It says here that it's Melanie's so I guess that you guys weren't writing. My bad you two." We both sighed in relief, and I murmured, "Thank you."

Then when school was done I walked with my group but Matt or Melanie wasn't with us, I raised a brow and TK said, "He's in a band. The Teenage Wolves, and Melanie has dance." I sighed and kept talking with TK and Yolie.

"So do you guys like anyone?" I asked clutching onto my bag. They we're silent for a while and I they blushed.

"I'm guessing that's a yes then?" They shrugged as we arrived on the elevator.

"Well, I'm not sure if I like this person, just yet." TK said, finally breaking the silence. I nodded and looked at Yolie, "I l-like someone, that's all." I chuckled and waved bye to TK as he walked out and waved back.

"Then, who's the someone?" I kept bugging her, trying to irrate her until she finally told me. Sadly, she didn't tell.

When I arrived home I began finishing my homework, changed into some comfortable clothes. After dinner I sat on my desk, looking at memories that I had at my old school and I tried not to cry, but I did anyways. I was staring at the picture of Haru and I walking around town. The tears running down my face, fell on the picture, I placed it down on the same spot it was and went to bed.

-Next Day-

The next day arrived and I woke up and did the regular routine in the morning, wake up, shower, change, eat, brush teeth. I did all of that, and by the time I finished brushing my teeth Yolie and Kari arrived in front of my door.

"Good morning! You ready?" They asked, I nodded and my mom pushed me aside and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Mimi's mother! Please to meet you all." She shook their hands as I giggled a little and added, "I can give you a ride to where you want actually."

"Oh, please? We're going to the mall." Yolie asked, and my mom nodded as we walked towards our car.

When we we're driving to the mall I asked, "So where does Melanie work at?"

"She works at Forever 21, heard of it?" I shook my head as their jaws dropped, "What? Wow, that's shocking. I think by the time you go there, you'll be hooked in there." I shrugged and my in anticipation grew a lot.

After driving for about thirty minutes we arrived, and I noticed how big the mall was. I normally don't go to malls since I could shop online, so that was something new.

"You girls have fun, Meems call me if you want a ride home." She exclaimed as we waved goodbye at her and walked around for a little while.

It was pretty crowded, and everyone in the mall dressed how people in school dressed like. We walked in a lot of stores, I wasn't interested in anything I actually needed help on looking different compare to now. We walked around for three hours and by the time I checked my phone it was 2 PM and I got a missed call from Melanie, I decided to call her back and put her on speaker.

"Hey, where are you guys?"

"We're actually coming there right now, so wait." Yolie said.

"Okay then, I'll be waiting."

After walking to the store Mel worked in I noticed it was humongous compared to all the other stores we checked out. When I looked around I saw someone with a handful of clothes.

"Here. Try them on, I'll give you a 30% discount since I work here." She smiled and handed me the clothes.

First outfit was gray longsleeve with the word "Peace" on it, black leggings and black angle boots, as I came out they all cheered as I dressed into the second outfit. A yellow and black striped cardigan a simple white t-shirt and black heels, I came out almost falling on the floor.

"You okay? I think that you need to learn how to wear heels young lady." Kari said helping me up I blushed and chuckled a little.

I tried on so many outfits, and I began to like how I looked in them so I decided to buy them. I ran to the register where Melanie went.

"Wow, all of them? I'm surprise." She said scanning my new clothes.

"I know, thank you Melanie. Your style's amazing." I grinned pulling out my wallet.

"Okay, that's about 491.98" She mentioned, biting her lip.

"Oh really? I'd expect it to be more. Here." I handed her the money as she gave me back the change. I grabbed all the bags and walked with Melanie meeting up with Kari and Yolie.

As we walked we went towards this salon, I raised a brow and asked, "Why are we here?"

"Two reasons, for a new hair color for you, and Melanie's haircut." Yolie said.

Kari ended up dragging me onto a chair, and Melanie sat right besides me.

"Eh-looow. What can I do for you honey?" The hair stylist asked me.

"Bruno, this is Mimi. She needs a hairdye. I need a trim, my layers seem to fade." I panic, a lot in my head.

"Okay, I'll do your hair then Mimi's." He smirked knowing how my hair will look after.

After he was done cutting Melanie's hair, which looked amazing since her hair had three layers but the lenghth was a bit shorter. He smiled at me and muttered, "Honey please don't worry. You'll look amazing in a cinnamon brown, it'll match your eyes." I smiled a little knowing that it was my original hair color before I dyed it.

"Meems, we'll be right back. We're going to buy food. You want anything?" Kari asked.

"A picture of me right now, and then a after picture. Also, a fruit smoothie, mango would be great."

She took a picture of me in the chair, and smiled, then left with Melanie and Yolie. I looked at myself getting my hair dyed once again, I was eagered to see how I'll look with my old hair. After an hour they came back, Matt and TK tagged along with them, and I waited for Bruno to come back and take of the foil off of my hair.

"Here's your smoothie, it's not really mango, it has like banana with it, it's still good." Kari handed me the smoothie as I thank her.

After another thirty minutes Bruno came back, he took out the foil, washed my hair and blow dried it. I was biting my lip the whole time, until I saw myself in the mirror, my hair was brown simular to Kari's hair and I smiled. I rushed out of my chair and hugged Bruno.

"Thank you!" I yelled as he hugged me back.

"I think someone should wear her new clothes, so we can make a after picture!" Yolie suggested as I nodded.

I ran into the bathroom and changed into a dark gray slouch longsleeve, a black pencil top and flats, as I came out everyone's eyes widen up and smiled big, while Kari took an after picture.

"Aw, Meems, you look great." TK exclaimed, I blushed as I grinned, and did a little twirl.

Then I walked up towards Melanie who looked a little emotion from the looked of her teary amber eyes, "I did so good. You look amazing Mimi." I didn't reply back, except with a big hug.

"You guys need a ride home?" Matt interupted the moment as I nodded.

After walking towards his red mustang car, Melanie was forced to sit in the front while everyone else was in the back. As Matt was driving he tried holding Melanie's hand until she moved it, then I noticed how close TK and Kari were through out the drive. I poked Yolie's arm and whispered, "Is that who TK likes?" She shrugged in response as I checked my phone.

"Kari told me that you had a makeover. Can't wait to see it. (;" I blushed like crazy after that, but I didn't reply back.

After getting out of the car we all walked towards the elevator and did our regular stops, except Kari was the last one to get off but TK offered to walk her home. I unlocked the door and I ran in my room to replace most of my clothes I have with the new ones I bought. When that was done I changed into PJ's and went to bed after, waiting for Monday to surprise everyone with my new look.

:D; Okay, so I got the idea of the makeover when I was online 'shopping' at forever21. I love that store, anyways sorry if it's not good. I kinda got distracted from typing my other story too. (x


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Uh, hi. Thanks for reading my stories, :D I'm trying to update like everyday, but I get so lazy. .-. -sigh- anyways here's chapter 3!

**Chapter Three- Breaking Heart.**

The weekend past quickly, and I was preparing myself to look my best this time. After taking a warm shower I wore a red pullover with a huge smiley face on it, dark jeans, and red flats. I ran towards the car smiling and saying _'Good morning'_ to my mom.

"Well, someone's dressed differently." She noticed, while she started the car.

"Something wrong? I like how I look actually." I grinned closing the car door and putting on my seatbelt.

"No, you look great actually." She smiled back at me, and started to drive.

As always there's a long silence in the car until I arrived at school then there's always the regular, _"bye." _When I was walking towards my locker like I normally do, everyone kept staring at me and whispering, probably talking about how I look now. Instead of insults I actually got compliments, I was waiting to see Tai actually to see what he'll think of my apperance but then the bell rang before I could go look for him. When I walked inside of class I kept getting looked at and it made me feel uncomfortable, then I noticed how Melanie was dressed, actually the same thing I was wearing, a yellow pullover with a different smiley face, shorts and lepord heels.

"Well, someone's looking great today!" Melanie exclaimed putting her phone in her pocket.

"I d-didn't, I-I can-" Before I could finish spitting out my sentence she shook her head, "It happens a lot, don't worry about it, be happy we didn't wear the exact same thing." I laughed and sat down.

Of course the classes we're a breeze again, but then lunch came I noticed Tai with Sora, as always. I sighed and sat down with the regular people.

"Meems, you look hella good." Davis exclaimed staring at me.

"Okay man, no need to drool, or else you'll be making a swimming pool in here." Yolie shouted waving her hands in front of his face, as he blushed.

"I'll be right back everyone, I'm pretty hungry." Everyone nodded and went back to talking, then when I was walking towards the vending machines to buy something Sora passed by and _'accidentally'_ bumped into me, spilling her food on me.

"Ops, I'm _sooo_ sorry." She sarcastically murmured as I groaned in my head, _'This girl is such a pain in my ass.'_

"It's fine." I said walking towards the table, and Melanie stepped foward, "Listen what the hell is your problem?" She yelled crushing her soda.

Sora smirked and whispered, "Nothing, well that's what everyone thinks besides _you_."

"Well you know what I'll say to that?" Sora raised a brow and then Melanie _'accidentally' _spilled her soda on her clothes.

"Now, I'm not sorry for doing that." She smirked and grabbed me by the wrists and grabbed Matt's jacket. When we ran to the bathroom she handed me her pullover and wore Matt's jacket.

"Listen, I'm not going to be there sometimes when she messes with you, so you really have to learn how to defend yourself." I nodded and groaned.

"I don't get what she has towards me." I whispered walking back to the table with her.

"It's the kind of girl she's been, who knows what she'll do next."

_'Next?' _I shrugged and sat back down with everyone.

"Melanie, who knew you had it in you." Matt mentioned as she shrugged in response.

After talking about what happened at lunch we walked to last period and Tai glared at Melanie as she glared back at him.

"What is your problem?" He whispered.

"Your girlfriend that's my problem. You know what she did to Mimi, that was hella wrong."

"Well what you did was wrong too."

"Really, Tai, are you fucking blind or something. Oh my gosh you know what I don't need to deal with your fucking ass right now." After she yelled in front of the class before Mr. Ceri walked in, she grabbed her stuff and left.

_'Oh, poor Mel-'_ "By the way Melanie, I love your new look, suits you well." Tai muttered winking at me as I blushed. After Japanese 3, was over I rushed to look where Melanie was, I checked everywhere in school until I got a text, of an address and I walked over there. It was this gym, not those ordinary gyms with all those machines but where with there's a boxing stage in the middle of it, and then I noticed Melanie punching a red punching bag.

"Here, change, I'm teaching you boxing, helps to take your anger out too." She threw some casual clothes to me and I walked to the bathroom and came out looking everywhere to see more of the place.

"The other's should be here soon, so yeah. You get to knock one of them out." She chuckled and helped me put the boxing gloves on. After fifteen minutes of warming up everyone else arrived.

"So, which one do you wanna knock out first?" She asked while she was still jumping rope.

"I don't really need to hurt someone."

"How are you going to learn how to defend yourself then?" TK asked, putting his bag down.

"Pick someone with the most prettiest face!" Yolie yelled as she smirked devilish.

"I say punch Matt, that's be funny how his reaction will be." TK mentioned as he laughed.

"Shut up TK, I say Davis." Matt exclaimed pointing at him.

"Can't I just go against everyone?" I asked looking at everyone's reaction. She shrugged back in reply and told everyone to change and prepare themselves to box. She handed everyone their mouthpiece.

"Try to not punch Meems, too hard. Let's see how good she is." Melanie shouted as everyone groaned.

After boxing nearly everyone Davis was the only one left, I really didn't want to hurt them since they are my friends but then again I did attempt on punching them at times. Sadly my aiming wasn't as well as theirs. When Davis stepped foot in the ring I heard everyone yelling, "Remember think of Sora" _'Why would I think about her? I rather think about Tai instead.'_ Then I heard Izzy yelled, "Think about what Sora did to you today at lunch, _remember_ that? Weren't you mad as hell? Remember she's with Tai, doesn't that make you wanna_ punch _someone right now?"

Those words coming out of his mouth mad me look at him blankly, and then it provoke me, I thought about the things she done to me so far and I just a second later I immediately punched Davis in the face. After panting I looked down and I noticed Davis on the floor groaning in ache from the pain of that punch. I helped him up and laid him down on the benches.

"Mimi, that was.." Before Mel finished her sentence everyone yelled, **"Damn!"**

"And who knew Izzy can talk like that." I teased patting his head.

"That, was really unnessary for me." Izzy whispered playing with his thumbs.

After changing back we all went back to our places and I walked with the regular group as always. Except me and Melanie we're in front talking, "So why'd you leave? Nothing really happened in class by the way."

"I-I just felt like he choosed her over me, I get that they're together. Then again he treats her like she's more important to not only me but to everyone else too." She muttered looking down.

"He'll realizes it soon maybe." I responded, since I didn't know what else to say. Then everyone else reached us, but then there was such an awkward silence between everyone until Matt interupted it, "How'd you get my jacket?"

"Uh, I grabbed it when you weren't looking?"

"Can I have it back?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm wearing nothing under since Meem's wearing my pullover and her's got ruined, remember?" He shrugged back as we walked to the elevator as always. Then by the time those three left Matt and Melanie kept arguing about the jacket, I giggled and I was walking alone with Yolie by my side. Before I walked in my apartment she murmured, "I hope she won't mess with you tomorrow." I nodded back and smiled as I came home, by the time I reached the living room my mom looked at me as she raised a brow.

"Why are you sweaty looking, and why are you wearing that pullover I thought it was red or pink?"

"Because I came back from boxing and I spilled juice on mine." After that she didn't respond and I ran towards my room, hoping Sora won't irrate me tomorrow.

**-Next Day :D-**

Regular routine in the morning as usual, except people kept gossiping about what happened at lunch. This time I brung extra clothes just in case someone bumps into me with food in their hands. First three classes went by fast and of course lunch came by, I was startled by what might happen.

"Hey, Meems, I'm sorry but I gotta check up with Mr. Ceri if I miss anything." I nodded and I was walking alone with Izzy. I felt my body shaking and Izzy noticed how pale I was looking.

"Mimi, it's okay. Calm down, don't think about it too much." He patted my back as I sighed and kept walking. After coming to the table I noticed how Tai wasn't with Sora, so I decided to just deal with her when she bothers me. I walked to the vending machine hoping I'd finally get something to eat. Thankfully I did, I bought a water bottle and a bag of chips, but when I was walking back she came and we were looking at each other face to face.

"Aw, your little body guard isn't here. How sad." She said, making a puupy face as I snorted, "She had to do something really quick, besides I don't need to waste my precious time on you."

**-Tai's Views-**

(Occurred when Melanie left Mimi.)

"Hey, babe. I'm going to go to Japanese 3 really quick. I forgot I left my notebook there." I mentioned.

She groaned, "But, ugh, fine. Hurry quick though."

I nodded and gave her a peck on the cheek and left running to Mr. Ceri's class. After I arrived I tried catching my breathe and soon before that I saw Melanie. I was listening to their conversation and then Mr. Ceri noticed I was in front of the door.

"Come in." I did so, and then I asked, "I was wondering if I left my notebook in here?"

He nodded and handed me the notebook and then Melanie finally spoke, "Well, I guess that's all? See you later then Mr. Ceri, thank you." He grinned as she speed-walked to the cafeteria.

I grabbed her by the wrists and I looked down at her, "I'm sorry."

"No, actually you're not. If you were actually fucking sorry you'd look at me face to face." She took out of my hand and left me but of course I followed her.

"Why are you acting like this Mel, you know you weren't like this before!"

"Now you noticed, you should noticed why too. Tai, you don't treat me, Kari or anyone else equally compared to the way you treat Sora. It's always, her, her, her. You know that. Don't deny it." She sobbed as I hugged her.

_'I'm I really like that..'_ "I never noticed. You should have said something. I didn't mean to, it's just-"

"No, I don't want to deal with you no more Tai. I'm sorry, but even though we are cousins, I'm not ever going to talk to you no more." She let loose as I felt the guilt inside of me, but then we walked together not even speaking a word.

**-Mimi's Views-**

"Excuse me, do you know who_ you're _talking to?" She shouted making everyone look at us.

"Actually I do, you're Sora, Tai's girlfriend. Now I'm going to eat. Good day." After I walked away she grabbed my wrists and tried to slap my face, but I dodged it and pushed her down. When she got back up and tried to grab my hair I heard someone shout from afar.

"Sora, what the hell is going on here?" It was Tai, and he witnessed the whole thing.

"I-I, she pushed me, me Tai. Do something!" She whimpered as everyone kept talking about what's going on.

"No, I won't, my cousin _was_ right about you. But then I didn't listen, because of you I hurt her, and everyone else before you came in the picture. Sora, it's over. **Goodbye**." He walked away, coming to our table as she ran and cried her eyes out.

_'Did, that really, happened?' _

I walked towards the table and everyone were smiling and everyone said at the exact same time, "Wow Tai, that was unexpected much."

"I know, but I never knew she was that much of a-"

"Bitch?" He nodded and laughed. After that we all talked about everything and then the ball rang for our last class.

"Hey, we should do what we used to do!" Matt exclaimed as we all looked at him with a blank expression, "How we would walk to last period clutching onto everyone's arms! Remember that Mel, Tai?"

They all murmured "oh", and grabbed each others arms, and then Tai kept moving his right arm, "Well Mimi, aren't you going to join along?" I nodded and grasped onto his arm walking and humming along to class.

"I think us four should hang out this weekend, celebrate Tai's break up." Melanie suggested as we all nodded and went to class.

_'I hope this time I actually do have a chance with him.'_ I thought, plastering a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I **love** you readers, thank you for loving my story :3 Means a lot, hope you guys read my other story Choosing You too. I really liked writing this chapter, so I hope you like reading it!

**Chapter Four- Closer To You.**

After Tai ended his relationship he and I actually got closer, with all the calls and texts made me like him every single day. The weekends came up though, and Melanie, Matt, Tai and I we're going to spend the whole weekend together. I packed at least half of my stuff until I heard a knock on the door, then I heard my dad having a conversation with the person or people at the door.

"Hello Mr. Tachikawa! Good morning, is Mimi here?" Melanie and Matt said excitedly.

"Oh why hello, she's in here room, first one to the right." He pointed as they nodded and took off their shoes.

"Oh Meeeemsters, you ready?" They exclaimed barging in my room.

"Almost, what else did you two bring? Where's your stuff?" I asked, looking in my closet.

"I brung my guitar, as always. Clothing, booze, _more_ booze, hair gel and that's about it." Matt responded, I reacted by looking at him with a blank expression on my face.

"Uh, I brung a bathing suit, clothing, shampoo, and um, money." She stuttered trying to think of stuff, then added, "Oh, our stuff's at my place, after your done we're going there."

I nodded, "Are we going out anywhere to eat actually?" They looked at each other and Melanie called Tai after, "Taichi, are we eating out anywhere fancy?... Okay, wait, what'd you bring?... Sure, I'll let them know, meet me at my place then we're off to go."

After that she hung up and explained, "He said yes, so bring a dress. Then we have to go to the store and buy sunscreen." I shrugged in response and pick out this gray strapless dress and folded it in my suitcase and shouted, "Okay I'm done let's go!"

Then while we we're walking out the door my mom stopped us, "You must me her friends, I'm here mother."

"I'm Matt."

"And I'm Melanie." After she spoke my mom paused causing an awkward silence, then she shook her head in confusion and spoke, "Oh sorry about that, you guys enjoy the weekend okay!" We all grin and walked to Melanie's place.

"Don't mind the place, it's really, empty." When she unlocked the door I noticed no one was actually home, it was just her and her stuff, but she really made the place look great. She had light colored walls and a big tv in the living room with game system, then her room was maroon with a lot of pictures on the wall and desks.

"I like your place, you like alone?" I asked exploring the whole place while she grabbed her and Matt's stuff.

"Yeah, it gets lonely sometimes but overall I like living alone."

_'I wonder why, ah, I'll ask her later in life I don't wanna ruin the weekend already.'_

I nodded and sat next to Matt who was on her laptop, then someone knocked on the door. It was Tai, he was carrying his bag and hugged everyone, and then we walked towards someone's car.

"Uh, I forgot who's driving again?" Tai asked as he looked at each and every one of us.

"I'll drive." Melanie volunteered as she walked towards her car. I find it cute, it was a silver metal colored 2010 Nissan Cube SUV. We all threw our bags and suitcases into the back of the car until Melanie screamed, "Shit, I forgot something, wait here, and you guys better not leave with my car again like last time. Remember I called the hotel and paid for it." We shrugged and she ran out. I was looking out the window until Tai sat closer to me, I felt my body shaking a little.

"You excited for this weekend Meems?" He asked smiling at me, my heart literally melted and I responded, "Sure thing, so what's the plans?"

He explained, "We're going to drop our stuff off then, go to an amusement park, eat, tomorrow we'll be going paintball shooting maybe with the others too, then the formal dinner and we'll be home." I smiled in response and Melanie came back and started the car fast.

"Sorry, I forgot about the formal dinner thing. Anyways to the store right?" She asked going in reverse to get out of the parking lot. Tai nodded and then Matt added, "Tai doesn't wanna be more tan that's why or else he'll be dark chocolate by tomorrow."

Everyone started laughing while he groaned and looked out the window. After arriving at the store Yolie popped out in front of us as we yelled.

"Hey guys, have fun! Here's the sunscreen by the way." She threw it at Matt and he caught it we all waved goodbye and then we started heading to the hotel.

**-Tai's Views-**

After only ten minutes I heard Mimi yawning, and I tapped her lightly on the shoulder, "You tired? Y-You can rest on my shoulder, laying on the side of the car hurts." She nodded as I moved a little closer to her so she can rest on my shoulder. 'Her hair smells good, I wonder what shampoo she uses' I shook my head a little and Matt kept staring at us.

"You two, hey Mel, 20$ Tai's going to make a move today." He whispered to Melanie as I glared at him.

"Nope, tomorrow! Make that double." He nodded and they shook hands as he turned on the radio a little, and changed it into Melanie's CD's with the lyrics silently whispering through out the car.

_'Hey Baby  
your hearts the warmest blanket ever made  
and I'll be glad to take it  
since its not occupied by some other guy  
and we can, sleep all night if you snuggle me tightly  
you can wake me up, in the afternoon  
with ya cute pj's on, whisper I love you  
and I swear your lips are as soft as a pillow  
the light shines bright through the blinds  
saying lets go out for a walk  
cause today is a perfect day for love  
a perfect day for love'_

Those lyrics shivered down through out my whole body, and I just felt like something I felt.

**-Mimi's Views-**

After taking a relaxing and wonderful nap in the car Tai shook me a little, "Meems, wakey we're here." I rubbed my eyes and stretched when I got out of the car I was about to grab onto my suitcase until Tai took it first, "I'll carry it, no worries." I smiled and walked along with them. Then we reached the lobby as Melanie walked towards the desk.

"Last name Miss?"

"Carisho." She said, he was typing her last name and he smiled, "Here are your keys, room 510 floor 5, enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you sir." She smiled and gave me a key, "You and Tai share, then Matt and I." I blushed and we walked to the elevator, when we got on Tai and Melanie kept jumping up and down until we reached our stop. The elevator stopped and we all grabbed our stuff and walked to the left since the sigh says, _'500 - 550'_ After looking I stopped and unlocked the hotel with my key, when I opened it my eyes grew wide and my jaw dropped, the place was amazing. It had two big beds, with well designed interior as the same goes to the bathroom, and the TV was huge.

"There's a jacuzzi here, Mel it must cost a lot!" I exclaimed sitting in the jacuzzi with a grin in my face.

"Not when your relatives work here, I got a 40% discount." She smirked and put her stuff down, then she looked at her phone, "It's only 9:00."

"Then we'll eat breakfast?" Tai suggested as no one responded.

"We actually ate already, but you two can eat together. Oh what joy right!"_ 'They set us up, I should have known' _They shouted at the same time lying down on the bed.

**-Tai's Views-**

"Well, want to? I'll pay, my treat." I smiled, as she nodded and waved by at Mel and Matt.

I grabbed Mimi's arm and ran to the elevator, when the elevator opened I kept pressing on the button and it started to go down, "Come on, jump! No one's not staring!" I exclaimed jumping as she shrugged and jumped along with us. After jumping an unexpected opening from the elevator happened and we stopped turning red and then laughed as we got out. Then I got us a table and when she sat down I pushed the chair for her as she giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked raising a brow.

"You're so gentlemen like for such a immature guy, that's all. No offense."

"None taken." I murmured looking at the menu for a while until a waiter came.

"Hello, you two ready?" The man asked, as we both nodded.

"I'd like the breakfast combo, #3"

"And I'll get the strawberry banana french toast."

"Alrighty then, I'll be back with your orders lovers." He said and he winked at us while we stared at each other, turning pink. _'Did he just call us, ah, no, he's blind.'_

**-Matt's Views-**

(When Tai and Mimi left)

"Bestfriend, what should we do, I'm bored." I muttered looking at me.

'Make out, wait, Matt shut up that's your girlbestfriend' "Uh, I don't know, I'm going to change though for later." I mentioned as she nodded, "I'll change to so I won't be lazy, you better not sneak behind me when I'm change." I sticked my tounge out and grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom. I changed into a white v-neck, jeans with a belt and nikes, then I yelled, "You ready?"

"Yeah!" As I came out she wore shorts, a black v-neck and nikes too.

"Copy cat." She said pushing me playfully.

"Let's take pictures, like we always do when we match." I took out my phone and started 'cam-whoring' with Melanie after like ten minutes she stood up and grabbed something in her bag and threw it on my face, "There's the jacket you've been wanting."

"Here, just keep it, it'll be cold later, I don't want you sick." I mumbled as she smiled, _'She's so pretty. Oh my gosh, Yamato Ishida stop it.' _I shook my head and laid right next to her on the bed.

"I wonder what those two are doing."

"Eating."

"Besides that." Then after she said that her stomache was growling as she turned red from embarrassment.

I chuckled and stood up, "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

**-Mimi's Views-**

After we got our orders I saw Melanie and Matt walking near us, but not towards us.

"H-hey, they b-better not come h-here." Tai mumbled while talking with food in his mouth.

"Tai don't eat with your mouth full that's not very gentlemen like." I implied taking a bite of my food.

Afterwards, he paid the bill and we walked towards Melanie and Matt who were sharing their food then I winked at her as she rolled her eyes back and smirked.

"So you two, I thought you guys already ate, hmm?" Tai questioned them as they grunted, "I got hungry, and then he eventually got hungry. After this you two get changed or whatever and we're off to go."

We shrugged and then we took off to go back to the hotel room, "I bet those two are hiding their feelings."

He smiled and laughed, "Tell me about it, they're practically stuck on each other." After the elevator stopped at our floor we walked out and I unlocked the door and skipped towards my bag grabbing my clothes as he did the same.

"I'll be in the bathroom." I told him as he nodded. I quickly changed to a red and white plaid long sleeve, shorts and white vans. Then I came out but I came out too soon, I yelped and closed my eyes shut. _'I didn't mean to see him shirtless, oh man how embarrassing. What to do, lalala.' _He laughed at me and told me to open my eyes, I did.

"You don't like the view?" He fussed half-hurt as I turned red, "Uh, heh?" Then my phone started vibrating and I recieved a text, "Hurry you two, we're waiting in the car, bring the sunscreen in Matt's bag by the way." I bent down and grabbed my black bag and the sunscreen and ran to the elevator so we wouldn't be late. When we appeared at the parking lot their hair looked messy as I raised a brow at them while I closed the door shut.

"He messed my hair up, so I did the same to him." She explained as Tai and I started laughing. Then we started driving to the amusement park, which was twenty minutes away then Melanie turned up the radio up and we all started yelling out the lyrics we knew. Then we arrived at the amusement park and my heart was beating rapidly from excitement so I left Matt and Melanie while they were putting sunscreen on. After that they caught up with us and we all paid our tickets, I felt like a little girl just standing here staring at how the games, rides and food we're surrounding me.

"Come on Tai let's go to all the rides!" I yelled grabbing him to one of the rides when he grabbed onto Melanie and she grabbed onto Matt. We we're waiting for this ride that caught my eye first, it was called Firefall, height of 60 feet, then subject them to 360 degree vertical arcs as they twist, turn and spin through both fire and water effects.

"I don't know about this." He said, looking at how the ride looks.

"You used the bathroom already, right?" Mel asked smiling, as he rolled his eyes.

When we all rode on it I looked at Tai who looked completely terrified of even stepping foot on it until I reached out my hand, "You're not going to fall, if you do, then I'm falling with you." He smiled and then he held my hand.

As the ride started it went up slowly, and by the time we reached the very top it dropped down and did a lot of 360's. When we got out I saw everyone all hyped up for more rides even Tai, so we rode more rides. We rode the Grizzly, all I kept hearing was complaining from Melanie since Matt kept squishing her. Most of all the very last one was Extreme Flyer, you'll be hoisted 153 feet above ground, and dive at speeds up to 60 miles per hour while free-falling 17 stories toward the Earth skimming just six feet above the ground. First was Matt and Melanie and they we're so scared, they actually grabbed each other's hands. When they dived down Tai and I kept laughing cause they kept yelling, "Melanie, at least we're dying with great hair on our heads!" and, "Mimi, if I live I'm kicking your ass!" After they got out they're hair was more ruined than before.

"Yay, Tai it's our turn!" I exclaimed dragging him towards the wires where they attached a seat belt looking thing on you. After they were done attaching to us we slowly reached the top and then 'bang' they let go and we started screaming our minds off and I saw Matt with his phone recording the whole thing. When we finally drifted to the floor he took off the belts fast and hugged the floor as everyone stared and laughed. Then we walked towards the two and started walking off to other places.

"It's only two, it's really hot." I noticed after checking my phone.

"Let's go on the water rides." Melanie suggested as we nodded and put our bags into lockers and changed into bathing clothes.

"Well, we'll meet here in two hours! Bye!" Matt said grabbing Melanie by the wrists as the two waved.

"You know eventually you we're going to see me shirtless you know." Tai mentioned as I blushed a little and stick my tounge at him.

After riding most of the water slides we noticed how Matt and Melanie we're laying on the white benches drinking Coke. Then I walked towards them looking at them and then shouted, "Hey, you two done already it's only been an hour?"

"Yeah, we took shortcuts that's why." Matt explained while his hair was in his face. I worded from my mouth 'oh' and walked back towards Tai as he bought me a drink.

"Sorry if it's not the one you wanted. Should we change now?" I nodded as we went our seperated way and changed back to our clothes. Then we gathered up the group to play some games, and buy a souvenir. When I looked back to check if Matt and Melanie we're doing okay but the time I do they we're missing.

I tapped Tai in the arm and told him and all he did was shrug, and my phone was ringing.

"H-hello?"

"We see you, don't worry, we bought a funnel cake and churros."

I sighed in relief and I exclaimed, "Okay but hurry-" then they tapped me on the shoulder and handed me a churro and one for Tai too.

"Do you guys always share food with each other?" I asked chewing my churro and enjoying the taste of it. The both nodded and kept on eating.

We finally came upon the game stop which was near the enterance, and I wanted this huge Pokemon stuffed animal it was a Manaphy, my favorite. So we all played the darts game but I ended up losing, and Melanie won. She got the big Pikachu. I kept playing the game with Tai until either of us while Melanie kept winning every other game, surprisingly.

"M-Matt, help." She stuttered as she almost lost her balance from carrying too many stuffed animals. Then we spot little twins, about the age of 4 crying because they lost and they ran out of money. I looked at Melanie and she walked towards them, and I heard them.

"Here you go kiddo's I'm a little big for stuffed animals." She handed at least more than half of the stuffed animals as they ran and hugged her as their parents grinned.

"That was really nice Melanie." I smiled then trying to shoot the star to win.

"I know, by the way adjust your arm a little bit." She mentioned, as I did what she said. Then Tai walked up and helped me adjust my arm as we threw the dart and finally won. I shrieked and hugged Tai tightly, then I looked back at him eye to eye and let go feeling uncomfortable, _'I love his hugs.' _then I grabbed my prize and jumped with joy.

"Well, it's time to go, it's getting pretty dark." Matt confirmed looking at his phone.

"Wait, I wanna go on the Ferris Wheel before we leave." I shouted grabbing everyone with me to the big giant ferris wheel right next to the exit. It was dark so we saw how beautiful the lights were shining up in different beats with many bright colors.

**-Tai's Views-**

_'Phew, this girl got me tired, but the ferris wheel always has that little soft spot, maybe I can snuggle with her.'_

"Tai you okay?" Mimi asked as I shook my head and laughed while my hand was behind me hand and I laughed. As we got onto the seats I sat there with Mimi looking out on the view and city lights, as the sun was finally settling down.

"T-Tai." I looked at her and I noticed how she was shaking. Then I sat closer to her and put my arm around her, "You feel warm yet?" She nodded as I smiled and added, "I think the view looks pretty right now."

"I agree. Tai, you're really cool." She whispered as she laid her arm on my shoulder._ 'Mimi's one of a kind.'_

**-Matt's Views-**

(Exact same time with Tai's)

"Hey Melanie, let's sing." I suggested putting my arm around her, as she sat closer to me.

"You know I can't-" Before she should finished I cut her off, "Please, for me."

She groaned and murmured, "Fine. What song?"

"Because I love you." After I said that she began to sing,

_'We've been talking for a while,  
And I noticed that you could make me smile,  
Like no other man has before.'_

Then I got to sang enjoying every moment.  
_'I can't stand to know that you're down,  
It's like I feel like running through your town  
And holding you, to make you happy again.'_

Then we sat closer and we sang the chorus together,  
_'No I, can't think about letting you go,  
And I don't plan on loving another soul,  
I can't see myself with someone else,  
And I hope you feel the same way too.  
Because I love you..  
I really do.'_

After that we both smiled and just stared into the city lights and the dark view opening up from the lighting. _'I don't like Mel, right?'_

**-Mimi's Views-**

After that ride it was 7 PM and finally before we left we all got a souvenir to remember this day, we all got necklace's with our first letter of our name with our birthstone on a part of it. When we we're walking to the car, we all walked slowly to Melanie's car.

"Bestfriend, can you drive? I'm really tired." Melanie asked softly as he nodded. When Matt was driving we all fell asleep.

When we arrived at the hotel we all collapsed on the floor or on the bed, "Hey Melanie, you okay?" She gave me a thumbs up and she stood up grabbing a towel and PJ's and took a shower, or more like a bubble bath. After an hour her PJ's we're so cute, it was a tank top and Hello Kitty shorts. Then I noticed she was wearing these thin retangular glasses.

"You wear-"

"Yes M'am." She grinned as she threw me another Hello Kitty shorts, "You can have them." I grinned and was the next to take a shower, until I forgot to unlock the door I noticed when I finally got in the Jacuzzi, _'Man talk about relaxing I love-'_ Then someone opened the door and I threw a bottle at that person and he fell on the floor.

"Oh, Tai I'm sorry!" I said putting on the towel and helping him up.

"I should be sorry, uh, you done?" I nodded as I kissed his forehead.

"What was that for?" He asked blushing.

"Kisses makes boo boo's go away faster." I said winking at him and walking out going in the closet to change.

**-Tai's Views-**

_'Did she kiss my, forehead?'_ I kept thinking about it until I was done showering and putting on my clothes. Then I walked outside the bathroom with Matt shirtless, I raised a brow and asked, "Why are you shirtless?"

"Because I was getting a massage,_ jealous_?" He smirked as I rolled my eyes and gave him the finger, then he laughed.

When the girls came back the bought something Melanie sat down on the chair and took out the stuff out of the bag, "Here is your shot glasses, massage oil and strawberries." He kept staring at my cousin because of what she was wearing and honestly the more I kept thinking about it I got more angry. So I grabbed him to talk to him outside the room.

"Tai what the hell, I'm shirtless!" He shouted while guests came walking pass us staring while he tried covering his body up.

"Do you like my cousin?" I asked giving him a glare, he shook his head and I thought to myself, _'Bitch is hella lying right now.'_

"Okay, just checking." Then we walked back and the girls were sitting on one bed watching TV. Then Matt was grabbing a big bottle of Hennessy and Pepsi. I sat besides Mimi and whispered, "Have you ever drank?" She shook her head as Matt poured the Hennessy in the glass.

"Tai, don't over do it like last time."

"What are you talking about Mel?" I was suspious about what she was telling me.

"Wow Tai you don't remember, you drank a lot last time and then when Izzy picked you up you threw up on him." Matt mentioned, I still couldn't remember.

"Izzy's reaction was so funny though, he just stood there." Melanie chuckled as she handed Mimi and I a glass.

_'Remember Taichi Kamiya do not over do it.'_

**-Mimi's View-**

"It's okay Mimi, you don't have to drink. You can drink soda." Mel said softly looking at me worriedly.

"I used to drink. A lot." Those words slipped out of my mouth as everyone's jaw opened. _'Great, way to go Meems'_

"Really? Tell us about it, after this. Ready?" Matt asked as we all nodded and then we took it together and making weird faces to each other.

"Okay, well you know how I used to be rich and all that?" They nodded and I continued, "My parents would work all the time and I would throw crazy parties, and the maids would clean it up."

"Wow Mimi, aren't you unexpected." Tai said smirking at me, as I turned a little red.

After a few more shots I slept on the bed, then Tai slept on the couch, I didn't drink too much but the other two really over done it.

**-Melanie's Views-**

When Tai and Mimi started sleeping I tried to be silent in the bathroom drinking with Matt still.

"Toast, to o-our f-f-friends-ship!" I murmured loudly tapping the glass as we both drank it.

"Melanie, we should go to sleep, we drank so much." He said putting the last drinks in as I chuckled loudly.

"So? Okay since this is our last, yup yup, one two-" After that we gulped the whole thing and he bridal carried me on to the bed lightly noticing Tai and Mimi sleeping.

"H-hey, w-what time i-is it?" I asked going under the sheets with him.

"Time for us to go night night, looove you babe." He said kissing my cheek and turned the other way around.

_'Babe?' What the hell.'_ I shook my head and fell asleep.

**-Mimi's Views-**

When I woke up from the sun coming in our windows I got up and rubbed my eyes and I heard someone throwing up in the bathroom. I made a face but I shook it off and stretched so my body can wake up, when the bathroom door opened it was Melanie and Matt in the bathroom feeling relieved.

"Well, good morning to you two?" I asked being suspious about it.

"I feel a lot better, we finished the whole bottle though." Matt clarified as he showed me the bottle.

I chuckled and asked, "Today's plan?"

"We go paint ball shooting and then dinner." A voice came from the back of me and hugged me as the other two winked and giggled.

"Room service?" Everyone nodded as Melanie called her uncle, "Hi Uncle... You're working right?.. Just bagels and cream cheese... Than- Yes hangover, thank you.. Bye."

After ten minutes of waiting a knock on the door came unexpectedly, when I opened it, it was her uncle.

"Hello, here's your breakfast." He said walking in to give it to us.

"Thank you Mr. Carisho!" Everyone yelled and Melanie came out with her hair messy and her toothbrush in her mouth, "Hi tiyuhin, nice na makita ka salamat sa iyo para sa almusal." (Hi uncle, nice to see you thank you for the breakfast.) Everyone raised a brow until she explained, "I'm half-filipino, but it's from my dad." She hugged her uncle and gave him a tip and left.

"So, you two, what'd you do last night?" Tai muttered looking at them as they just stared back.

"After we drank we slept."

"Together?" They nodded and Matt added, "We didn't do anything though." Tai sighed in relief until he got a call from someone, "Hi.. You still coming? Great I'll let them know!"

"Everyone's coming but Izzy and Joe since they're studying." We groaned and we finished eating breakfast. After that it was already 12, we all changed, I wore a plain shirt jeans and shoes, so did everyone else.

After we arrived at the parking lot Melanie sighed, "Tai, can you drive. I'm scared of driving after a hangover thing." He nodded and we all switched seats. The place was thirty minutes away from where we were so turned on the CD player and listened to Mel's CD, her songs we're touching and just outspoken with emotion. I looked back to tell her but then I saw Matt and Mel sleeping and I took Matt's phone to take a picture of them cause I thought it was pretty cute. They had their seatbelts on, but she cuddled near him with his arm around him. _'Man, they're so cute. I wish Tai did that with me.'_ I sighed quietly and I kept tapping on the mini storage arm rester until Tai grabbed my hand unexpectedly and he smiled as I turned red.

Tai kept honking until Matt and Melanie woke up and they looked everywhere and groaned and got out of the car, and Tai and I did too.

"Afternoon everyone! Someone had a bad night." Kari noticed grinning and hugging everyone.

"Hangover." They both said fake smiling as all walked in the Shooting Range.

"Hellllller people, how are you guys! Names Robbie" A strange looking man shouted.

"Good!" We yelled back.

"Well today you guys will be going against one another, I see that it's an uneven thing so boys against girls."

"Let's get Davis first!" We all yelled as he groaned in depression and looked down.

"Now, wear the protection at all time. When I see someone with a lot of paint on them I'll whistle and call you guys out one by one. You guys ready?" We nodded and went to our seperated groups.

"TK, Ken, Matt, Tai and Davis. That's our order." Kari mentioned as we nodded and put our protection gears on. After five minutes we all got out and grabbed our guns and amo, and hid in our base. My hands were shaking I never attempted this, so I felt like it'll hurt a lot.

"Everyone ready?" Robbie asked loudly as we yelled, "Yes sir!" After that we heard a gun shot and we all started playing. Yolie was really good, she shot TK on her own. Then Kari and her got Ken. Melanie tried aiming for Matt's hair, she accomplished that easily but he shot Yolie. When it was only Tai and Davis, Davis was no where to be seen but he chased Kari and kept shooting her, then Melanie and him went off the hook and they both ended up tying. So it was just me and Davis.

"Davis, where are you?" I asked carefully looking for him.

"Come on Meems!" The girls kept repeating and repeating. Then when I felt someone tapping me I non-stopped shot him on the chest.

"Oh my gosh Davis!" I exclaimed helping him get up, as he muttered, "W-why I-I'm I g-getting h-hurt a lot."

Everyone laughed and helped him too, Tai told me he had so many bruises on his stomache. I felt so guilty but it's hilarious how I kept injuring him. After we all said goodbye we stopped by our hotel room again just to hang out until dinner.

**-Tai's Views-**

"Mimi you seriously kicked ass today, was it your first time?" I asked

"Yeah, I still felt bad about hurting Davis. First I punched him, then I shoot him, what's next?" She exclaimed putting her hands on her face, as I chuckled.

"By the way, you two okay back there?"

"Yep yep, I feel a lot better actually." Mel said, I sighed in relief. Then when I was driving towards the buildings to the parking lot, I big splat was on the window.

"TAI TURN THIS MOTHER FUCKING CAR AROUND WE ARE WASHING THAT OFF." Melanie shouted as I made a U-turn and went to the carwash and tried wiping it off but it got worse, everyone else kept laughing about it.

"That's nasty, stupid birds, need to learn how to do their buisness on their nest or something." Melanie complained as we still laughed.

"That, was so, funny, it was like splat right there, just imagine if the window was opened!" I said trying to stop laughing as we were still in the carwash.

After the carwash we finally parked the car and walked to our hotel room packing our clothes and coming into the car to put it in there. We made a early plan that the guys we're going to dress first and wait for the girls after.

**-Matt's Views-**

After dressing formally for the dinner I sat down with Tai, but we sat next to one another across the table just staring at each other.

"Hey you know I video'd what happened earlier?" I mentioned as Tai's face plastered a big grin on his face.

"Now way! Send it to me, I wanna cherish it for life." I nodded and sent it to him.

Tai wore a gray long sleeve dress shirt, jeans and converse. As for me, I wore a gold, simple dark jeans and nikes. I kept playing with my fingers hoping I'd actually look good.

"Matt, why are you so nervous hm?" Tai looked at me smirking sipping on his water.

"No reason, hoping my hair looks fine after what happened." I lied, _'I hope Melanie thinks I look great.'_

**-Melanie's Views-**

I changed with Mimi after the guys left and I wore a one should dress, the top of the dress just the chest part was lepord print of gold and the rest was black, with gold heels.

"Meems, you ready?" She came out with a silver strapless dress and silver heels. We smiled at each other grabbing the rest of our stuff and putting in the car and skipping to the resturant in the hotel.

"Mel, you nervous?" I shook my head, _'I am so nervous, what'll Matt say, I mean as a bestfriend that is.'_

**-Everyone's Views (yay I'm talking)-**

As the black and brunette ladies were walking towards their table the other two guys smiled widely and tucked their 'dates' near the table after they sat.

"Well, everyone looks wonderful right now." Matt mentioned and thought to himself, 'Melanie looks gorgeous too, as a bestfriend though.'

"That's true, come on now let's eat! I skipped lunch!" Melanie exclaimed grabbing the menu and looking carefully to look for a great meal._ 'Too much fancy-ness, I'ma just ask for a burger'_

After looking at menu for about a good amount of time, a waitress which was Melanie's uncle came towards they're table, "Hey kiddos, what do you guys want to eat?"

"I'll take the- well what's good actually?"

"Well, to be honest," then he worded 'nothing' until Melanie put the menu down and asked, "Got any baby back ribs? Or burgers? I don't do fancy, sorry!"

Her uncle chuckled and nodded.

"Then I'd take a bacon double cheeseburger!" Tai shouted.

"I want ribs!"

"Let's share, you know you have a small appitite." Matt insisted as she nodded and response.

"I want a regular cheesebuger." Mimi said, quietly.

"I'll be right back then, no need to pay. I'll put it on my check." He winked as we smiled.

After a short amount of period of silence the lights went a little dim until a stage was being lighted up by many bright lights and a man popped out.

"Hello everyone! Good evening, anyone here care to perform?" The guy asked, looking everywhere at everyone until Melanie clutched onto Matt's arm and he mimic the same thing as their hands we're both raised.

"Oh goodie, come on up you two." As the lights reflected on the blond and black haired teens as they walked up slowly, but Melanie ended up leaving him on the stage.

"What's your name, sir?" The guy asked Matt as he responded, "It's Matt." Him and the group noticed how some girls we're practically drooling off of him as Melanie glared at most of them.

"What'll you sing, Matt?"

"She Will Be Loved. May I see that guitar please?" The other guy nodded as Matt grabbed it and started adjusting himself so he'd be confortable. As for the other three they're food finally arrived.

"So, this song goes to someone who means a lot in my life. She's my bestfriend, wave hi Mel." He explained as she did and all the guys whistled and Matt interupted, "Hey, now, no need for that." After that the room became silent and the soothing melody of him playing the guitar made everyone have chills down the spine as Melanie created a smile on her face,

_'Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else'_

After he sang that part a man gave Tai a mic and he sang the rest of the part until him and Matt sang the chorus together,  
_'I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more'_  
_  
'I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved'_

Then Matt began singing the last chorus,  
_'I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls'_

After that, Melanie and Mimi we're estatic knowing that they we're singing about them and them only. Eating dinner was pretty irrating for them knowing that girls kept coming up to them asking for their numbers until Mimi reached her boiling point, "You know what, back off, he's mine, too bad for you. Okay leave." The girl left mad as Tai's eyes widen as he thought, _'Wow, did Mimi just say that.' _They finished and ran out to the car and Melanie drove everyone back home.

"Never performing in front of girls again." Matt grunted slouching scratching his head.

"You do anyways smart one. Remember your band?" Tai noted him as she started the car and drove out.

"It was a good day though." Mimi mentioned as everyone smiled and agreed with her.

_'I don't like Mel, my bestfriend. What's going on with me, ugh.'_

_'Yamato, I think I like you. No, oh my gosh Mel stop that.'_

_'Taichi Kamiya, I like you. I hope you like me too.'_

_'Mimi, I'm going to try and be yours, and you'll only be mine.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **haider :)Uh, yeah. Going to do my regular 'Thanks'. So Thank you readers, don't forget to give the same love to my other story too, 3

**Chapter Five- One on One**

Few weeks has passed after the whole weekend hang-out that happened. Tai and I talked a lot during school, but I never had the chance to hang out with him since I've been focusing on schoolwork. Everyday when Sora passes me she glares at me, and I got used to it by now. Today was the day before Halloween, and a Friday. So we talked at lunch and I asked, "So what are you guys doing for Halloween tomorrow?"

"We're all going treak-or-treating!" Everyone but Melanie, Tai and Matt said.

"And you three?"

"I'm staying home. Doing nothing." Melanie said, copying Izzy's answers for the homework due Monday.

"We're not really sure." The guys finally responded as the bell rang.

We did the regular grabbing on each others arms and walked towards Japanese. As we all sat down Tai whispered, "You should come over my place, so we can watch movies." I nodded and we smiled at each other. Then class started and ended fast, I love how school ends so fast on Fridays.

**-Matt's Views-**

After school I ran towards Melanie and asked, "H-hey Melanie, wanna just hang out tomorrow?"

"I guess so, nothing better to do anyways." I smiled and walked with her towards the other people.

**-Mimi's Views-**

After school I walked with the regular group as always, but then TK asked, "Hey Meems, you should join a club! They're having those club sign up days on Monday."

"Oh, I don't know."

"Well, what do you enjoy doing?" Yolie asked

'Hanging and talking with Tai' "I like to sing, and play tennis." After I said that they bit their lips and said, "Uh oh."

"What'd I do?" I asked getting a little worried.

"Sora plays tennis, that's all." TK mentioned as my heart sank.

"We just don't want her to mess with you that's all." Yolie added.

"Hey you two! What clubs are you joining?" I shouted at Matt and Melanie as they walked a little fast to catch up.

"I have my band, then I'll probably try out for football."

"I'm joining guard, dance, choir, badminton," Melanie said smiling and then added, "Have you even joined cheerleading?"

I nodded my head slowly and then they all smiled, "Then try for that! You'll probably be good at that."

After seperating from the group I walked towards my mom and I asked, "Mom, can I go to a friend's house tomorrow."

"Is it your girl friends, or a boy?" She raised a brow and she gave me a look.

"Melanie's place."_ 'Siiiiike, Tai's place.' _She nodded and smiled as I faked my smile too. The guilt of lying to my mom ate me alive. I never lied to my mom about going to a friend's place, never. After eating dinner with my dad and my mom I sat on my bed and I looked at the picture of Tai and I from the amusement park Melanie printed out for me. I smiled and I covered myself with my bed sheets and fell asleep.

**-The Next Day-**

I woke up to the sun peeking at me through the windows and the bird chirpping from a far. I stood up, rubbed my eyes and grabbed my towel and went to the bathroom, but I noticed a big note on the table of our living room, _"Meems, I'll be home with your father tomorrow afternoon! Since you'll be with Melanie, sleep over there. Love you, Mom and Dad." _I smiled and ran to the bathroom and took a warm bath. I walked to my room and grabbed a sweater and shorts and grabbed my phone.

_'Hm, two missed calls.'_ I checked and it was from Tai, so I called him back.

"Hello?"

"Hi Meems, wanna come early?"

"Sure, care to pick me up at my place since I don't know where you live." He chuckled as I gave my address and waited for him to come, and I forgot to text Melanie until now.

"Mel, if my mom ever calls about how I'm doing. Then tell her I'm doing good." After thirty seconds I got a message and it said, "Wait, why?"

"I lied about going to Tai's place cause I knew she wouldn't let me go, so I said I was sleeping over your place."

"Oh, you're cool. Well, are you? Or Tai is? Unless both of you guys wanna sleep here, cause Matt's sleeping over."

"Sure, I guess." After I replied back to Melanie's message Tai was knocking on the door as I opened it I hugged him and I grabbed my stuff and locked the door and started walking to his place. It was pretty chilly outside but then I didn't mind.

"Did Mel text you, I'm going to sleep over after we hang out." He mentioned as I nodded back and smiled. After walking to his place which took only ten minutes our places were simluliar to one another. Then I noticed Kari was home with TK, in her room as I sat down.

"Hi Mimi," I waved back as they sat next to me, I laid back and tapped TK on the shoulder, he stared at me. Then I pointed at him, then Kari, and made a heart as he shook his head and turned red. After a few minutes, someone was knocking on the door and when Tai opened it, it was Melanie.

"You guys have eggs?" She asked waving hi at everyone else.

"Yeah, why? Wait, you don't even say hi to your own handsome cousin." Tai teased as he smirked.

"HI, there." She exclaimed and waved her hand in front of his face and added, "You wish Tai, you'd crack a mirror in like five seconds." Everyone laughed as he glared at her and then she added, "I wanna go egging, that's all. No Mimi, you can't go cause you injured Davis too much." Everyone laughed including me, just last week I poked his eye with a pencil by accident.

"Here, only those, go buy your own eggs." Tai handed her a dozen eggs and left.

After two hours of watching TV like lazy people, we all started watching movies, our first movie was The Grude 2. I wasn't a big fan of scary movies but then I watched it anyways or atleast pretended too. It was scary, having a scary girl in the closet and a little scary boy going down the stairs was freaky. I was hiding behind Tai the whole time as he kept laughing and Kari was covering her face with her hands as TK just kept staring at it. After the movie was done I'd probably won't be looking at my closet the same way again.

**-Matt's Views-**

_'Hm, it's five, should I go now.'_ "You can come over now. Before it rains." I read the text and nodded, grabbing an umbrella while wearing a white hoodie, black jeans and nikes. After walking towards the elevator it started to rain, I disliked when it rains only because that means my hair gets messed up. Lastly, after a few more minutes I knocked on Melanie's door and she answered it.

"Aw, did little Yama get his hair messy?" She teased as I grunted, "Whatever." I walked in and noticed a lot of baking ingredients and raised a brow, "I wanna make cupcakes, wanna help?" I nodded as she smiled and went in her room.

Then she came back wearing shorts and a white v-neck with her hair up. I couldn't stop staring and I guess she noticed that too cause she finally spoke, "You can stop staring Matt, you're making me feel weird."

I laughed and replied, "Sorry. Anyways, let's get ready." She nodded and made the batter as I colored the white frosting too orange frosting.

"It'll take an hour, or two not sure, wanna just watch a movie or something?" I shrugged as she sat down and turned on the TV and pointed at the collection of movies.

"Pick one, you're a guest." I nodded and looked at the movies, "Pick a scary movie." I shook my head and said, "You know how I am with scary movies Mel." She groaned and glared at me as I sighed, "Fine, fine." I kept looking for another couple of minutes and we watched this movie called Meat Grinder. She smiled and patted on the cushion next to her.

The movie was in Korean but had English subtitles. It was exactly a scary movie but then it was pretty disgusting, to have a lady put a body in a grinder/blender and serve it to people was disturbing.

"Ew." I felt nauseous after that.

She laughed and got up, "You picked that one." She walked up at the stove and got the cupcakes with a mitten and immedately shook her finger, whimpering as I walked up to her putting an ice cube on her finger then after I kissed her finger.

"Are you always going to do that when I have an injury?" I nodded and smiled, "Only because I care." After that we put frosting and sprinkles on the cupcakes and noticed how we needed more frosting, she got out a can of white frosting and I was in back of her. When she opened it she grabbed the spoon we've been using and got a spoonful of frosting a taste it. Afterwards she put the frosting up on my face, causing it to hit my hair and said, "Can you taste it?"

I groaned and I did, it was good then she looked back and laughed, "I didn't know I hit your face."

"Well-" Before I finished I lightly slapped some frosting on her face and added, "I'm not the only one."

**-Mimi's Views-**

"Tai I hate you!" I yelled covering my face with a pillow.

"Why?"

"Cause, turn it off!" He did and it was quiet since the other two left with the other group of teens and went trick-or-treating. I looked at my phone and it was 8, which means it was time to go to Melanie's place. I looked out and noticed how it was raining. When Tai got his stuffed and locked his door we we're walking towards Melanie's place looking at how it was raining, it wasn't too hard just yet. After a couple of minutes I knocked on Melanie's door and she opened it with white stuff on her hair and face.

"Uhm..." I felt awkward and she kept laughing.

"Where's Matt? I'm going to kick hi-" Before Tai can finish Matt walked standing next to her with white stuff on his face and hair too.

"You guys ar-"

"Not nasty, it's frosting." She said smiling.

"We finished making cupcakes." Matt added as Tai and I sighed in relief.

"I seriously was going to kick your ass hard Matt." Tai exclaimed sitting his stuff on the floor and sitting on the couch white the other two were laughing.

I completely was drooling over how good the cupcakes looked, it was orange frosting with black sprinkles. "Mimi, you can have some, no one's not stopping you." Right when Mel said that I grabbed a small plate of cupcakes and ate them as I smiled.

"Someone's having a little food orgasm." Tai mentioned as I nearly choked on the cupcake I was eating. Then I noticed how Melanie and Matt were gone and I tapped Tai, "Where's Matt and Mel?" He looked all over the place and opened Mel's door and after he closed it with his face red.

"What happened?" I asked finishing my last cupcake.

"Forgot to kno-"

"Geez Tai, really? Matt's taking a shower in the other bathroom." She shouted and punched the back of his head, "Sorry!"

After another thirty minutes Matt came out with his hair volumed, "Never going to use your shampoo." Everyone laughed as we all sat on the couch, "One more movie?" Melanie suggested as we nodded.

"Wait!" I yelled as I caught their attention, "No more scary movies!" They shrugged and I picked out the movie, Fame.

It was like those High School Musical movies but in one, I loved the part with the guy singing to the girl. It made my heart beat a lot and gave me goosebumps. After the movie was done I yawned and covered my mouth.

"Who's sleeping where?" Melanie asked cleaning the kitchen up.

"It doesn't matter." Tai said and disappeared somewhere as I nodded.

Melanie smirked and said, "Then you go sleep with Tai then. Goodnight." I shrugged and went into the guestroom with bunkbeds. Five more minutes passed so I decided to call Tai's name out, "Tai? Tai where are you, I can't lose you here." After that I decided to look in the bathroom, he wasn't there. Until I felt someone grabbing my waist as I screamed from fear.

I familiar laugh broke as I looked back, "Did I really scare you?" I groaned and slapped him the face, "Actually yes you did, you son of a bitch."

**-Melanie's Views-**

"You're not sleeping with me mister." I said laying on the bed covering my eyes until I felt another body right on top of me.

"Oh my gosh, get off!" I yelled feeling embarrassed.

He laughed and added, "I won't get off of you until I get to sleep with you."

_'Why is he trying so hard.' _I groaned and glared at him, "Fine, but no more being on top of me."

"Yeah, no promises there." He smirked as I turned off the lights and laid right next to him.

**-Tai's Views-**

"Aw, sorry. Miss so serious." I teased as I pulled myself up on the top bunk.

"What, ever. I'm going to change, I would change in the closet but I'm scared." She mentioned as I _'closed'_ my eyes.

"Actually never mind, I know you'll stare. So, I'll go in Melanie's room to change there." I shrugged. When she walked out I groaned and I overheard their conversation.

"Hi Matt, hi Melanie."

"MIMI, YOU BETTER BE KIDDING." I shouted as she laughed.

"Can I change here? What, why not? I'm going to tell- Yeah thought so." After ten minutes or something I heard her coming back and the pouring rain dropping fast and hard.

"Took you long." I quietly said, looking at my phone. She glared then went on the bottom bunk. I raised a brow and looked under my bunk, "What, don't you wanna sleep with me?"

She giggled and said, "No. I bet you snore or something."

"Do not!" After a shouted there's was a black out occuring and I couldn't see Mimi no more until I opened my phone. Then I decided to get down and go on her bunk.

"What are you doing?" She asked staring at me expressionless.

"I'm going to pull a _"Matt"_ Move." We both laughed until Matt came in, "I heard that, Melanie wanted me to light up a candle for you." He placed it on the desk and left.

We sat there on the bed looking at the candle until I grabbed her hand connecting it with mines. Then I finally got her to look at me, and I looked at her. 'Always going to look beautiful' After a few minutes a big bolt of lighting struck, caused her to jump and laid her head on my chest. I smirked as I put my arm around her.

"Tai, I'm tired."

"Mimi, go rest then." I suggested as she adjust herself.

"Fine, goodnight Taichi."

"Goodnight Mimi."

**-The Next Day- / -Mimi's Views-**

After a pretty comfortable sleep I rubbed my eyes and noticed that Tai was my pillow. I smiled and walked to the kitchen. I noticed that Melanie just finished cooking breakfast, "Oh, morning Mimi."

"Morning Melanie." I muttered sitting down on the counter.

"Matt told me what Tai did. The "Matt" move." We both laughed as I nodded.

"How was your night though?" I asked grabbing a plate and getting some food.

"Mines? Was warm, in a good way. I woke up with Matt hella on me, but it's all good." She said grabbing some food too.

"Are you sure you don't like him?" She shook her head and asked, "So, what about you?"

"Uh,.." I felt my face red, "It was good."

"Details." She demanded with a smirk.

"Okay, stupid lighting. I jumped then I went closer on him and then yeah. I fell asleep on his chest with his arm around me." She yelled, grinning and then Matt came in the kitchen.

"Morning girls."

"Morni- Why are you in your boxers?" I asked staring at Melanie as she shrugged.

"Because Melanie an-" Before he could finish she placed her hands on his mouth and smiled.

After finishing breakfast Tai got up and got the leftovers.

"Morning people, Matt why are you in your boxers?" He asked glaring at him.

"Because, I like to sleep with only my boxers." He proudly said as Tai still gave him a look. After he was done Melanie phone was ringing, "Hello? Oh hi Mr. Tachikawa!" She put her index on her mouth as we all turned quiet. "You're picking Mimi up? In a hour? I'll let her know, bye." After she hung up she stared at me looking blank and then spoke again, "How'd he get my number?"

"He looked at my phone and got it for emergency?" I said as she shrugged and turned on the TV. It was only ten and there was a silence between all of us since we we're distracted by the TV.

"Oh crap, I have to go. Gotta practice with Davis!" Tai exclaimed grabbing his stuff and headed out the door until he stopped and went back to hug me and kiss more forehead as I blushed and smiled. Then when he left the other two smiled at me.

"Hello? TK, what do you want? Me? Mom said it was- Fine, fine, fine. Bye." He got up and added, "Gotta go too, do laundry." He grabbed his stuff in Melanie's room and she walked him out, he approached her face slowly until she backed up and said, "That doesn't work for me, sorry." He groaned as he waved bye to us.

_'Maybe I should ask her, oh but I'll feel bad, but then I'm desperate to kn-'_ "Mimi, you okay?" I shook my head and laughed looking stupid, "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" She shrugged as she handed me a juice box.

"Hey, Melanie, I have something to ask you." I said softly playing with my fingers.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I'm sorry, but why do you live alone?"

She grinned and explained, "My family kicked me out last year. They still give me presents for Christmas and my birthday, and they'll give me money to buy stuff and rent. It's just that I wasn't good enough for them. I thought I was good though, I got A's, joined a lot of clubs and sports. But when they asked me what I wanted to be, which was a pastery chef they we're disappointed."

My jaw fell and I responded, "What did they want you to be?"

"They wanted me to be a lawyer, or an actress. I hated those two the most, they never had a chance to hear my side of the arguement." She looked down as I sat closer to her patting her back.

"Maybe they'll understand soon, if they love and care about you they would accept anything." She looked up and smiled, "That's true, thanks Meems."

"Anytime." We hugged and then I heard a knock on the door, when she opened it, it was my parents.

"Hello Melanie."

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa! Mimi's right here." She moved back and I waved back, "Would you like to stay for a while?"

"Oh, no, it's fine. We don't want to bother you." My mom said grinning. I grabbed my stuff in the other room and noticed that Tai left his phone so I picked it up so I can give it to him tomorrow. I walked out and waved 'bye' to Melanie as she waved back and closed the door.

When I arrived home I took a shower and got in some comfy clothes again, I really wanted to look in his phone but then I'd be looking through his personal stuff. Until I saw a text on his phone, I grabbed it and it said, 'Sora.' My heart dropped and I couldn't take it no more, I read it and it said,_ "Tai, I miss you. Leave Mimi already. Anyways, I'll be waiting (; Remember that." _I felt anger, depression, everything and my heart kept beating faster and faster and I felt tears down my face and just burried myself in my sheets.

_'He won't leave me, right. Wait, I'm not with him though, so he can leave me anytime.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Old Flames.**

School arrived once again, I couldn't focus in my classes so far cause that stupid text's been in my head ever since I read it. _'He won't go back to her, he won't I know it.'_

"Miss Tachikawa you okay?" Mrs. Karuse asked as I nodded looking down at my paper, then I felt someone tapping my shoulder.

"Meems, you okay?" Izzy whispered as I nodded tapping on the desk. When the bell rang I ran to the bathroom staying there until the bell rang for club sign ups. I've been here only for five minutes and I heard the bathroom door opening and hearing voices and one sounded pretty familiar to me.

"Hey so you think you're plans going to work?"

"Of course Michaki, I mean Tai still loves me. Not that dumb bitch." Sora said chuckling. I started feeling even more worse about myself, she obviously called me a dog just because of what I did to her. When they got out I sighed in relief until I heard another voice coming in the bathroom.

"Mimi? You in here?" It was Kari, I didn't want to be mean by not responding.

"Go away Kari." She stepped closer and bent down and sneaked in the stall I was in.

"What's wrong with you? Melanie said that you've been not yourself lately." My eyes watered and I looked down.

"Because, Sora texted Tai yesterday and I read it. Then earlier she was planning to get back with him." I said giving the phone to her while her jaw was opened. Then she grabbed me and dragged me walking to the table with everyone looking relieved when they saw me.

"Oh thank god Mimi, I was worried!" Everyone yelled as I looked down.

"Whatever." I replied watching Kari give Tai her phone back and he looked at the text and he bit his lips.

"Who read this?" He asked, worriedly.

"I did." I said softly.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Her named just popped out okay!" I shouted noticing that Sora was looking at us. Then the bell rang and we went to the auditorium for the club sign ups. I was walking with Matt since Melanie ran going to a lot of booths.

_'Meeems, it's okay. He won't leave you, think positive.' _I shrugged back, "I'll follow you. I don't feel like joining anything." We walked as to the booth he was signing up, he was only joining football which the try-out were tomorrow.

"Weren't you going to join Cheerleading?" He asked as we walked towards the booth, I nodded and dragged him. Auditions are today, when I was writing my name out I noticed Sora's name on it. I groaned and walked towards everyone else. We were on the side sitting down talking and I noticed Tai was missing.

**-Tai's Views-**

After signing up for Soccer I bumped into Sora and my mind went blank from there.

"Hey Tai." She said moving closer to me.

"H-hey Sora."

"Did you missed me?" I shrugged and walked away. Then she grabbed my wrists as I shook it off and kept walking. _'Geez Sora, that doesn't work.'_

**-Mimi's Views-**

_'Oh there he is'_ He speed walked to us as his face was red.

"Sorry! Kinda bumped into people." He muttered as everyone shrugged._ 'More like bumping into Sora.'_

After talking for a little bit more the bell rang and I speed walked, walking to my locker and then to the gym. When I arrived I noticed the group cheering me on and I saw Sora, doing her glare as always.

"Hello everyone! My name is Mrs. Shuno." The short lady exclaimed as we said hi. 'She's pretty.' She had long ruby looking hair with hazel eyes.

"So I need you guys to stretch for a while. Then I wanna see what you guys got." She winked as we got up. I stretched, a lot, then I noticed how Sora kept showing off.

"I hope you fall!" I looked up and it was Yolie screaming that as I laughed.

After a few minutes everyone was getting evaluated one by one in front of everyone, Sora was pretty good. I felt my body shaking and my heart pounding when she kept calling people's name. Then we had to move a little since Volleyball try-outs were happening too, Yolie and Melanie were gone and doing their own thing. Then suddenly my name was called from afar. I got up and I introduced myself, "Tachikawa Mimi." She smiled and nodded as the music started playing. The rhythme was in me as I started dancing and doing all kinds of flips and tricks. When I finished she grinned with enjoyment as everyone clapped and cheered. _'Well, wasn't that lovely.'_

We were waiting for Yolie and Melanie to be done until Tai sat next to me, I slided a little far from him as he groaned.

"Sorry for what happened okay?" I shrugged as the two came back sweaty and tired.

"Melanie you kicked butt." Yolie said grabbing a water bottle. She shrugged and grabbed her stuff. When we we're walking out, I saw someone with a dozen roses as my heart stopped. I noticed someone with black hair and deep brown eyes and I quietly said, "H-haru?"

He walked closer and gave me a hug, when he let go he smiled and said, "Mimi you look lovely. I missed you." I blushed as I replied, "Thank you."

**-Tai's Views-**

_'Boyfriend? Maybe she doesn't like me after all.'_ I stood there frozen, looking at her and Haru gazing at each other until someone interupted them.

"EHEM," Kari and TK said loudly as she looked at them, "Oh, everyone this is Haru." He shooked everyone's hands until he looked at me, and I gave him a dirty look back then shook his hand grasping it tightly.

**-Mimi's Views-**

"So, Mimi, I was wondering if you want to hang out today? To catch up." I shrugged as I noticed everyone leaving me behind, "I guess." He smiled and offered his arm as I clutched onto it. We went into a Cafe and we bought coffee and began conversating.

"So, how is it here?" He asked holding onto his Coffee.

"It's been good, how's it over there?"

"Same, it's been boring without you there though." I blushed a little and replied, "Suuure, don't lie."

He chuckled and shook his head. After staying there for a while talking he offered to take me home. When he walked me half way to my place I let go off him and I looked at him.

"Thanks again, Haru." He smiled and cupped my cheek with his hand and moved even closer until I backed away and he looked at me expressionless.

"I-I don't l-love y-you no more." I stuttered having a hard time saying that as, "It's just that I found someone I really like and you know, you're just an old flame I guess. We had so much time and now wasn't the right time for us." he reached his hand out and I shook it. I smiled at him and added, "Friends?" He nodded as I moved the hand and hugged him and left.

**-Sora's Views-**

As I was walking towards the stairs I noticed Mimi with another guy._ 'What the- Well time for me to get my revenge on that little bitch' _I saw him cupping her cheek and from there I took a picture from afar and looked at it and smirked at myself walking to the stairs.

"Taichi is going to love this." I said to myself evily sending the picture to Tai and then walked to my place.

**-Tai's Views-**

After taking a shower I was shaking my head so my hair can dry fast and I noticed my phone had a text. _'Ugh, Sora agai- Wait a picture message, is she that desperate.'_ When I opened it my jaw opened up when I saw the picture of Mimi and Haru. I felt angry and upset at that, I felt my heart break a little and I threw my phone at the wall and just stayed in bed the whole entire rest of the day.

**-Next Day-/-Tai's Views-**

When the first two classes flew by fast I walked with Matt not even talking to him, until he stopped and stared at me.

"Dude, you okay?" I shook my head and showed him the picture. He had the same reaction, "What? This is bull, Tai."

"No! Look at that, it was them. Together." I shouted leaving him and went a longer way to the Cafeteria. I kept looking down and noticed I bump into someone.

"Geez Tai, two times in a row." Sora said sacastically then added, "I'm kidding Tai."

"Sorry. I'm just upset."

**-Sora's Views-**

_'Now he's all mine' _

"What? Taichi Kamiya, upset? That's unbelievable!" I exclaimed.

"Well, just the picture you sent that's all."

I placed my hands on his shoulders and we looked at one another, "Well you know what, you still have me."

He smiled back and said, "Yeah, I guess. Thanks for being there."

"Anytime." I hugged him then I looked at him, and I moved closer to him, as our lips met and I added, "So, we're-" He nodded as I hugged him again. _'Mission, accomplished.'_ Then we walked to the Cafeteria holding hands.

**-Matt's Views-**

(When Tai left him)

After he left I ran to the table warning Mimi and all them, they all looked at my expressionless as I showed Mimi the picture on Tai's phone and her eye's widen.

"How'd he get this? Oh my gosh, I didn't kiss him though!" She said looking worried.

"Sora probably. You better tell him before it's too late." I suggested grabbing his phone again.

**-Mimi's Views-**

I nodded and then I stood up, but when I looked back I noticed Tai and Sora together smiling at one another. I just sat back looking down feeling like I was going to cry. Then I heard them coming here to our table.

"You guys are together?" Melanie asked and I didn't hear them respond.

"Mimi, you okay?" Tai asked putting his hand on my shoulder while he got his phone with the other hand. When I felt his hand, I stood up fast.

"Don't put your hands on me. Leave me alone Tai, don't even talk to me!" I yelled and ran to the bathroom crying.

**-Tai's Views-**

_'I'm sorry Mimi, but it's for what's best' _We stood there and everything was silent until Melanie spoke, "Sora leave, for a while."

"Don't tell me what to do little hoe." She exclaimed back.

She got up and slammed her hands on the table, "Bitch say that again, I dare you."

I sighed and whispered, "Five minutes" and Sora nodded and left then I sat down and everyone looked at me either angry or disappointed.

"What are you trying to accomplish here Tai?" Matt said glaring at me and I didn't respond.

"Well you know what Tai," Kari said as I looked at her and her response was a slap in the face I held my face with my hand and then the bell rang.

**-Mimi's Views-**

When I arrived at Japanese 3, I asked Mr. Ceri to move my seat as he nodded and pointed at another empty seat. I walked towards it and then my phone vibrated. I looked down and then I got a text, "Mimi you don't have to move to another seat. I have no one to talk to now. ):"

"Sorry, I don't want to talk to Tai that's all."

"What's Haru's number?"

Then I gave her Haru's number and then she didn't reply back. After class was over I walked home alone since I didn't want to talk to anyone or anyone to talk to me.

**-Tai's Views-**

When I came home with Kari I was in the balcony sitting down until I heard someone coming towards my direction. I looked up noticed it was Melanie.

"Yes Melanie I'm a dick." I replied not even wanting to make eye contact with her.

"Tai, she didn't kiss her." She replied sitting next to me.

"Yeah right, you just don't like Sora."

"Well, _that_ and because I called Haru after school." I looked at her and she looked at me depressed then added, "I don't know what's with you Tai, being with another girl you probably don't love no more won't help the fact that the girl you do like is with someone. But then let me tell you this, she planned this out. You know it. Tai I want what's best for you, and now you need to go and get her before someone else does. You understand me?"

I nodded then asked, "But I just got back with Sora how do I break up with her?"

"What kind of question is that Tai, you just say it!" She grinned and then left but before she did she added, "You might want to give Mimi some space for a while first." I groaned and then looked back out.

_'Sora, Mimi. Great Tai, you're such a bunny hopper.'_

A/N: Dun dun dun. (x I didn't plan my stories out and yet it seems you guys loved it. Thaanks, and wait for the other chapters!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven- Break Up to Make Up.**

It's been one whole week, of no Tai around and seeing him and Sora together so I've basically been a third wheel whenever Melanie and Matt hang out. So we decided to name us the three Muskets since our names begin with M's. I didn't make cheerleading, well not quite, I decided to not join only because Sora made it. So today was Matt's football try-outs so I decided to tag a long with Melanie to watch.

"You know you don't have to come along, I feel bad knowing that you feel like a third wheel kinda."

"No, it's fine. Matt's like a big brother to me, and you're my best friend." She grinned and then sat next to me. After five minutes of sitting down the guys finally came out I noticed a tan guy down there jogging with Matt.

I tapped Melanie's shoulder and whispered, "Is that Tai?"

"How can you not tell that's Tai, I mean everyone can tell where Tai is cause of his big bush." We laughed and try-outs began, I know I was suppose to cheer for Matt but instead my mind was focus on Tai the whole time.

"Hellllo? Oh, wait, Izzy? Yeah, what's wrong? You saw who kissing who? NO WAY. Text me the details then, bye!" I looked at Melanie expressionless and raised a brow, 'Please tell me that's Sora you were talking about.'

"Izzy told me that Ken and Yolie were fooling around in the computer room, finally took them forever to admit their feelings for each other." I groaned and looked down while Mel patted my back, "Sorry, I bet you thought it was Sora. But hey, they'll break up soon, just wait." I smiled a little and nodded slowly.

After three more hours of practice Melanie and I waited for Matt to change and come out, and when he did Tai followed him as I rolled my eyes, hiding in back of Mel.

"Did I do good?"

"Good? You did great Matt." She gave him a water bottle as he grinned. Then he came up to me and hugged me, "Aw Meems, why are you hiding from me?"

"Not you! I'd never hide from you." I exclaimed then I noticed Tai looking at me. Then TK and Kari came with bags on their hands.

"Mimi, Kari and TK are going to bring you somewhere. Us three have to talk for a while!" She exclaimed as she pushed me to the other two and grabbed Matt and Tai with her.

**-Tai's Views-**

"You really messed up this time, cousin." Melanie said walking towards her car.

"Oh you make me feel better, thanks." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes and getting in the car.

"We're going to Kobi, I'm craving for sushi." She mentioned as I shrugged.

"So Tai you have a plan to break up with Sora?" Matt asked and I shook my head in response.

"Tai, you dumb fuck. Think of something soon. Cause- Wait, I have a plan."

"Really what is then, Mel?"

After we drove we parked and then walked towards Kobi. When we arrived waiting for our orders she finally explained her plan, "I say we blackmail her the way she did to Mimi."

"How do we do that Mel?" Matt said putting his arms across his chest.

"You have a concert coming up right?" He nodded and she continued, "Well I say make one of your band members to 'kiss' her, but then you'll invite her and Tai backstage. Tai we'll say he's going to come back after getting something, then us three will come back when one of your members say so. Then when we see her kissing whoever, Tai will break up with her. The end."

We grew a smile on our faces and then I said, "Wait, why are you so good at this?"

She giggled then replied, "Only cause I don't like her. Duh Tai." I laughed and then our orders came and we began to eat.

**-Mimi's Views-**

(When they left)

TK, Kari and I began walking to this sushi place called Kobi. I wasn't talking to them since my mind were on other things but then I didn't feel like eating so I interupted their conversation.

"Uh, I'm sorry. But, I'm going to walk alone for a while. I'll probably go home." I murmured as they stopped and stared at me.

"I don't think that's a good idea Meems, you know how people are when girls are alone." TK said looking worried and same for Kari but I shrugged and responded, "Hey, if I can knock Davis out then I can knock some weird pervert too."

Kari giggled and then said, "Fine, but call us if you're in trouble or anything."

"I will." And from there I left and walked alone, it was getting pretty dark too but I wasn't worried that much. I walked for a long time looking at the sky getting dark, more people crowding the streets and when I finally walked towards this bridge it was simply quiet and deserted.

**-Sora's Views-**

When I was walking towards the bridge I go to before I go home I noticed a girl with light brown hair and I groaned, _'Shit, Mimi's here. Wait, she's alone.'_ I smiled and walked even faster to finally mess with her since she had no one to defend her.

"Hey bitch." I said smirking evily.

"Hi Sora, I don't want to deal with you so just go away." I got angry so I stepped closer to her and smacked her across the face. Then she looked at me and didn't even move.

"You listen, if you ever step a foot near my boyfriend I'll give your precious face a little memory of me."

"Oh Sora stop acting like your the shit. When you're not, you're just mad because Tai gave me so much attention than you when you guys broke up. Because of you we don't even talk. What's your problem, huh?"

When she said that I got so irrated and slapped her again, "My problem is the fact that you're acting like Melanie. Well you know what watch you be just like her, a little slut."

She glared at me and then she stepped closer to me. Next thing you know I felt a punch on my face and I fell on the floor holding onto my face and I curled my other hand into a ball and tried punching her back but someone from afar yelled, "Stop!" So I looked at her and muttered, "This is not over yet Mimi Tachikawa."

**-Mimi's Views-**

After she walked away, I fell on the floor sobbing holding my face until someone came and helped me up, "Mimi, you okay?" I looked up and it was Joe I nodded and wiped my tears away. Then we talked whil he walked my home.

"What happened back there?"

"Oh just Sora and her messing with me. Then she kept calling Melanie names so I punched her in the face."

He laughed, "I'm surprised it wasn't Davis this time."

I grinned and started laughing with him, "Tell me about it."

"Hey you going to Matt's concert? It's next week, I think you should come."

I shrugged, "I don't know, I mean Tai-" Before I could finish what I said he cut me off, "No matter where you are Tai's eventually going to be there too, you can't hide from him_ forever_."

When I waved bye to him I sat on my bed and thought about what Joe said. _'He's right, oh well, I could always ignore him anyways. I bet Sora's going to snitch on me, but I don't care.'_

**-Tai's Views-**

(After the fight)

When we were sitting down talking for a while Sora came running in her with a bruise mark on her face.

"Sora, what happened to your face?" I asked looking at it and she whimpered, "Mimi did this, I was walking home, and she punched me calling me a boy stealer."

"What? She punched you?" Kari asked surprised.

Matt and TK laughed and then added, "This time it wasn't Davis. How surprising."

I couldn't help and laugh at that too until Sora glared at me and then I put my arm around her. Then I heard Melanie on the phone, "Hello? Oh hi Meems, yes actually sushi here is amazing you gott- What? You got in a fight with Sora? She slapped you, twice? And called me a- I'll call you back." She hung up and started screaming at Sora.

"Fuck your ass Sora, you two timing bitch. You're hella fake. Mimi said you started it, good thing she knocked your ass out."

"Mel, calm down. Please people are sta-"

"Like I care Tai, let them stare. I'm going I don't need to be near this bitch." She slammed the money on the table and stomped out Kobi and I groaned putting my hands on my face.

"I'm sorry Tai, Mimi's lying. You believe me right?" She asked trying to look at me. As I nodded. Then everyone else left after that, angry at the fact that I take Sora's side instead.

**-The Next Day-/-Mimi's Views-**

The next day passed and I woke up and I poked my cheek and it hurt so I ran to the bathroom and I noticed my cheek bruised from the slaps from Sora and I groaned in anger and called Melanie.

"Melanie, I need to borrow something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Got any of those powder skin make-up thing, I need to cover something." I replied holding my face and changing at the same time.

"Yeah, I'll be there in ten or something."

"Thanks." And then I hung up and waiting for Melanie after five minutes someone knocked on my door.

"Here." She handed my the make-up as I ran into the bathroom and applied it on the bruise. After I came out Melanie gave me a thumbs up as I smiled in relief.

"Mom! Melanie's driving us to school You can rest, bye!" I shouted grabbing my stuff and running out the door with her. When she was driving to school she told me something, "I nearly slapped Sora right in front of everyone at Kobi. It's not the fact that she called me names, but the fact that she had the nerves to even start something with you."

I nodded and then spoke, "I guess. What happened to your two anyways?"

She sighed and parked her car, when we got out she explained what happened, "When it was 8th grade. She told me how she had a crush on Matt, and we bowed that we won't even like the same guy. Cause it'll be all messy stuff. So when it was Freshmen year she got mad because he kissed me only on the cheek since it was a dare. Ever since then we'd been fighting." My jaw was opened, I was surprise that they were even friends.

**-Tai's Views-**

When I arrived at school I ran up to Matt and he looked at me like he didn't want to talk to me.

"What Tai?"

"What's with your attitude?" I attacked back and he finally looked at me, "You didn't even defend Melanie, all you did was defend Sora. I mean sheesh, do you even care about anyone now?"

I got irrated and then shouted, "Yes, I do! It's just, I don't know."

"Wow Tai, you would say that. Look we're best friends, always has been, but right now you need to settle things straight." He walked away and I stood there frozen while everyone walked passed me. Then Sora popped out of no where giving me a peck on the cheek and I didn't even respond back.

**-Sora's Views-**

"Tai babe, you okay?" Again no response.

"I'm here for you, I'm here to listen." I muttered cupping his cheek with my hand. Before he could answer that the bell rang as I groaned in frustration. After the first two periods lunch came, I ran looking for Tai and we walked together to the Cafeteria until I stopped him in front of everyone and murmured, "Seriously Tai, what's up?"

"Why do you mess with Melanie?" He said depressingly.

"Because, I don't like her."

"Don't lie to me Sora! You guys were close, and now look at you two." Everyone kept staring and my heart was beating faster.

"Because she, t-took m-my guy long t-time ago.."

"See, I knew it. Then tell me, why are you still_ holding _that grudge?" I didn't respond, I felt mad that he brought that up so I picked up my hand and I punched Tai. Or at least I thought so.

**-Tai's Views-**

_'Melanie..'_ I looked down and saw her on the floor with her mouth bleeding. I stood there not even doing anything, I just stared at her and began to cry while everyone were watching what happened. When Mimi helped her up she just looked at me, and then helped her to the nurse's office.

"I'm going to to talk to Matt, just, go." Sora nodded as I walked towards Matt, "I'm doing the plan still. But were not using your band members."

He looked at me with a blank expression on his face then I added, "We're going to use you instead." His eyes widen and then said, "Tai, that's gross. I don't want to."

"Please Matt, look Melanie and Mimi got hurt cause of me. If you cared about them you'd help me." He groaned and nodded in response as I hugged him back.

**-Mimi's Views-**

After waiting for Melanie to come out of the Nurse's office. She came out with her phone in her hands as we kept texting each other.

"I can't talk for the rest of the week -_-"

I laughed and replied, "That sucks for you. She must hit you pretty hard."

"No really? I'm not letting my cousin hurt."

"You're a brave person Melanie, kudos for you."

After walking we arrived at Japanese and gave Mr. Ceri our passes and he stared at Melanie and shrugged as we took our seats and kept talking.

**-Tai's Views-**

"Look Melanie, I'm sorry." I whispered and she didn't respond.

"Silent treatment?" Once again no response, and then I checked my phone, "Dumb fuck, I know you are. I just can't talk for the rest of the week."

I felt guilty knowing she took that punch for me, "So Matt's going to _'kiss' _Sora, then yeah. Got it?" She didn't reply until I saw Matt getting his phone out and then he started groaning and then I took a peak on his phone and then I started laughing out loud, "Matt, you're going to kiss a slobby dog. How lovely."

"Mr. Kamiya may I ask what's so funny?"

"Uh, Matt's going to kiss a slobby wrinkly dog." Then I noticed Mr. Ceri cracking a smile and chuckled to himself.

**-Next Week-/-Mimi's Views-**

Today was Matt's concert and I had a hard time picking an outfit so, I decided to wear a black long sleeve, a flower skirt and tan heels and then I grabbed my stuff and opened the door. It was Mel, wearing a leather brown jacket, jeans and brown ankle length boots. As we walked I noticed that we weren't walking towards her car.

"So today I got my motorcycle out of the storage. So yeah, hopefully you're skirt won't fly in the air or something."

She laughed as I laughed sarcastically and we wore the helmets and I held onto Mel's stomache. When she started driving the more harder I squeezed her, I can hear her trying to catch her breath as I let go of her a little. After the ride to the Arena where it was 20 minutes away from our place. I noticed a lot of people lining up for the concert, when we got out she murmured, "Sheesh Meems, almost killed me there." I giggled as we cut in front of everyone until these bodyguards blocked the way.

"Shizu, Maru." They nodded as they let us in and we walked towards the seats, front row with everyone else Tai and Sora were across from us as I sighed and sat next to Mel.

**-Matt's Views-**

Before the concert was starting I placed Kari's camera right on the table and hid it with my jacket. Then after ten minutes Kimu, our drummer called me, "Matt, time to go!" I nodded and grabbed my guitar.

**-Tai's Views-**

_'This plan better not fail, I swear.'_

**-Mimi's Views-**

The concert was going on and all I kept hearing was the band and fan girls screaming their minds off I shouted at Mel, "Mel! Is it this loud all the time?" She nodded and then Matt's song finished his song.

"Here's our last song, for all you ladies, my group, my bestfriends, and the three muskets!" Then everyone responded by cheering.

_Love  
So many things I've got to tell you  
But I'm afraid I don't know how  
Cause there's a possibility  
that you'll look at me differently  
Love  
Ever since the first moment I spoke your name  
From then on I knew that by you being in my life  
Things were destined to change cause_

'Oh my gosh, this song.'

**-Tai's Views-**

_Love  
So many people use your name in vain  
Love  
Those who have faith in you sometimes go astray  
Love  
Through all the ups and downs the joys and hurts  
Love  
For better or worse I still will choose you first_

'Damn it Matt.'

**-Mimi's Views-**

_At first you didn't mean that much to me, no  
But now I know that you're all I need, oh  
The world looks so brand new to me  
Now that I found love  
Everyday I live for you, yeah  
And everything that I do  
I do it for you  
What I say is how I feel so I believe it's true  
You got to know I'm true_

'Stupid Ma-Maybe I do have strong feelings for Tai..'

After the concert the song touched my heart. I nearly cried. After the concert I was with everyone talking about how good it was, I noticed that Melanie left._ 'Aw, she's probably going to see Matt.'_

**-Matt's Views-**

After the concert I ran to my room and started preparing for the whole plan, by starting the camera, and then I heard a knock on the door and it was Tai and Sora.

"Hey guys."

"You did amazing Matt, the last song was touching." I smiled and sat down until Tai added, "Oh, Sora I need to get something really quick. Stay here." She nodded slowly and he closed the door.

"So, uh, we don't talk that much?" She nodded and said, "Matt, I missed you."

"As friends right?" She shook her head,_ 'Ah, here we go.' _"I've always thought about you when I was with Tai. Even if I have feelings for him, you're all I've been needing."

I stood up and she got closer to me, then I inhaled and she moved foward me and our lips met. _'Gah, do this for Tai, and Mimi, and Melanie. Oh gosh'_

-Tai's Views-

"Let's go Melanie, hurry up." I muttered dragging her as she speed walked. When we arrived back to the room I saw Matt and Sora 'kissing' and I shouted, "I leave you for a couple of minutes and this is what you did!"

She pushed Matt back and she hugged me, "No! He did it! Tai believe me!"

"Stop being fake Sora, we got it on tape." She showed Sora and she stomped her foot on the ground.

"You blackmailed, me?" She said, tears falling down her face then Melanie walked up to her, "If you weren't so mean and evil this would have never happened."

"This time, it's really over. You can excuse yourself now." She started to cry, again and she ran out the door. Then we all had a group hug and then I said, "So Matt, how was it?"

"Uh Tai shut up. You owe me." I mentioned as I responded quickly, "Sure thing. Now if you excuse me. I have to get someone back." They smiled as I wink back and ran out the door.

**-Matt's Views-**

"So, Matt, great job tonight." She sat on the table as I sat right next to her.

"Thanks Mel."

"So what she say to you?" She asked as I sighed.

"She still likes me, sadly."

She giggled and rest her head on my arm, "The last song was cute."

"That song, was for, you." She looked at me expressionless and I kept on going, "I don't know Mel, I was scared to tell you. Because I never know how'd you react. That's why I sang that song. I can't help falling in love with you that's all."

She smiled then replied back, "Yama, I'd kiss you right now. But I don't want her sloppy seconds." I grabbed her hand and combined it together and walked out the door.

**-Tai's Views-**

After running outside I stopped and bent down to catch my breath, when I got up I noticed Mimi right in front of me.

"Mimi."

"Tai."

"I broke up with Sora." Her jaw opened and her eyes widen up as I kept going, "It's only because I realized the person I like was right here in front of me."

She blushed and said, "Your words won't work for me you know." I groaned and then I said, "Then what will?"

She smiled and replied, "If you _want_ me Taichi Kamiya, _fight_ for me." I smiled, "Then that's a challenge I'm willing to accept Mimi Tachikawa."

**C/N:**

Melanie: Read tomorrow to see what happens next. -Chinky smiley face-


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Pooface, I'm sorry it took so long to update my stories. My internet got shut down the day after, all these family get together, and school -_- Anyways here's a new chapter for the new year. I'm sorry but my stories are just plain random throwing it all over the place. Ah.

**Chapter Eight- Thanksgiving.**

Today was the middle of Thanksgiving break, a break for everyone to spend time with the family?. I never spent too much time with my parents knowing th?at my dad has work all the time, and I get carried away with so much homework. On the other hand, I wanted to spend some time with Melanie knowing that she doesn't keep in touch with her parents, or live with them. ?As for Tai, he's out of town to spend time with his grandparents along with Kari. After watching my mom's drama show with her my phone began vibrating in my pocket.

"Meems, you never told me what we're doing tomorrow."

I smiled from her mentioning that and replied, "It's a surprise, besides I want Thanksgiving to mean something to you."

She groaned and said, "Fine, but I told you, you didn't-"

"Have to do this because it's nothing. Yes Mel, thanks for telling me for the 32nd time." I hung up after and laughed while my mom raised a brow.

"So how's everyone celebrating their Thanksgiving, honey?"

"Matt and TK are at Paris with his family. Tai and Kari are at Tokyo with their grandparents. Everyone else is here."

"What about Melanie?"

I sighed quietly, "She's here too, I'm celebrating Thanksgiving with her tomorrow."

"What about her parents?"

I started to think of how to tell my mom without overreacting about her parents not living with her, "Business trip, that's why."

She frowned, "You should invite her to have dinner with us. After all you guys act like you guys are sisters and all that." I nodded and hugged her.

The next day I woke up with the sunlight beaming through out my window as I did my regular routine every morning, or most morning's. After changing into something simple yet warm I heard a knock on the door and I began rushing towards it.

"Hi, I'm I too early?" I shook my head and replied, "No Ma'm, just come right in. My mom's still sleeping."

After grabbing some breakfast in my hands, my mom woke up and kindly greeted Melanie as she did the same as well.

"Have fun you two, by the way Melanie, you should spend Thanksgiving with us while you're parents are out."?

Her expression on her face was expressionless, I didn't quite explain to her since I forgot about the whole thing yesterday. "Uh, I was planning to do it at my place, I'd love for you guys to come by and celebrate there."

My mom smiled and she nodded, waving goodbye at us while we walked out the door.? I knew that Melanie was going to ask me sooner or later if I told my mom.?

"Mimi, what'd you tell her?"

"I told her that your parents are out of town, business trip thing."

She sighed and just kept walking towards her car. I knew that one day my parents will know, but I find it disrespectful and irresponsible to just leave your child in a apartment on your own. Shockingly, I don't think Melanie's actually effective by this or at least no more.

"So Mimi, where are we headed to?"? She said, starting the car.

"We my dear best friend are going to go sky diving." I replied putting the address onto her navigator, I can already tell that she's worried.

"Well then that's should be fun right?" She said grinning in response as I nodded, 'Hm, wow. She's not scared at all.'?

After an hour of driving to the skydiving place and listening to music I stopped it. Only because I was curious if her parents would at least see her for Thanksgiving. She glanced at me for a few seconds and had her attention on the road and spoke.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because, is your parents coming tomorrow for Thanksgiving?"

She scoffed and answered, "I wish, I honestly do. But I know they won't. Anyways, we're here."

I sighed and got out the car looking for the desk for skydiving. Finally I saw this blond woman sitting and she looked up at us.

"Tachikawa." She nodded in response and smiled, "Ah, okay. Go to the door. First one on your right, to watch the video then they'll bring you to a room to change."

We nodded and headed to the room where we have one brown haired guy standing along with a woman with the exact color. "Hello, I'm Miyo and this is Taiki."

"No Meems, that's not Taichi. Remember that." Melanie said laughing. As I groaned and sat down on a seat next to her. After watching the movie about what to do, and how to move around in the air we went to seperate dressing rooms to change. Afterwards we went into a plane and I was scared. I wasn't really paying attention to the video as much as I should, I kept thinking about was tomorrow.

"Let me guess, you didn't pay attention." Melanie's voice interupted as I nodded slowly then she added, "I'll go first. Then you follow."

"Okay, who's going first?" Taiki asked looking out of the airplane door and Melanie walked towards him, and jumped out. Then he called me next and I walked towards him and I started shaking. Melanie was perfectly fine with this, next thing you know I felt someone's hand on my back, and I lost my balance. I began screaming on the top of my lungs, sure I wasn't scared of that one ride at the amusement park, but I was falling out of the sky.

'Oh god, help me. Watch on me, you better not be busy up there.' As soon I was halfway down I pulled the string to let the parachute fly out and I sighed in relief. Melanie was smiling when she watched me slowly going on the floor.

"And you're the one who picked this, not me. You should have seen your face. Price-less." She explained trying not to laugh.

"Well, I was pretty scared. I don't get how you weren't." I spat back walking towards the dressing room with her. She just shrugged back in response. After dressing back into my clothes we went back home.

**-Tomorrow-**

"Hurry up, Mom. I thought Matt takes long in the bathroom but never mind." I exclaimed sitting down with my dad in the living room.

"Oh, no wonder his hair looks perfect most of the time. Honey, you should-"

"No thanks. I'm fine the way I am." I started laughing and began walking out the door with my parents going to Melanie's apartment. My parents love Melanie, whenever she's around my parent treats her like she's a part of the family. After a couple of minutes of walking to her place I started knocking on her door, then she opened the door with the scent of great food coming out of her place.

"Hi, happy Thanksgiving." She greeted giving everyone a hug as we came in her place. There was food on her counter then her table was neatly prepared with light fall colors.

"You guys can just get what you want, don't be shy." She explained as my dad began grabbing as much food as he can on his plate. After he did that my mom and I began getting food as well. We all sat down on the table and began eating and having a conversation.

"It's sad that your parents aren't here with us to celebrate Thanksgiving." My mom said. Melanie nodded and began eating again. After finishing our food we helped clean up as a knock on the door broke the silence as Melanie raised a brow and opened the door. Her jaw was open wide meaning one thing, her parents.

**-Melanie's Views-**

"Mom, Dad?"

"Hi sweetheart it's been a while." She smiled hugging me as I shrugged her off.

"Hm, I see you got visitors, how nice. Hello." My dad greeted as they exchanged 'Hello's'.

"We'll be on our way, Mel. Thanks for the dinner. It was amazing." Mimi said walking out along with her parents as I waved 'bye'.

"I don't want you guys here." I spoke, looking at them as they looked expressionless.

"Why is that?"

"Don't play stupid. You guys kicked me out of the house, and never spoke to me. Next thing you know you guys appear in my place, I like how I am without you. Even if I need you. You never treated me as your daughter when I told you guys my dreams, and how I wanted my life. You never supported my choices, even Mimi's parents treat me like their daughter more than you guys."

"We want you to come back home." My mom said, whimpering softly.

"Well I don't. I love you guys, I really do. But I felt like you guys wanted me to be perfect. There's no perfect. If you guys don't understand that, then I'd be glad to walk you out."

"We made a mistake hun, by leaving you in the dust like that. So we'll fight for your forgiveness." My dad explained as I felt guilty for talking to my parents like that, "One thing you should know though, is this." He handed me a box and left my apartment with my mom crying.

I started opening the box and noticed a picture of me as a toddler posing with another toddler, she had cinnamon eyes and brown eyes. 'That looks like-' I froze and shook my head grabbing my coat and running to Mimi's apartment.

**-Mimi's Views-**

"That was pretty unexpected." I said dropping myself onto the couch.

"I knew that'd happen." My dad said softly, yet not to softly for me to hear.

"Excuse me? What do you mean, dad?"

"Honey, there's something you have to know. We've been knowing about how Melanie's living alone with her parents. And it's pretty understandable for you not to tell us." My mom explained as I looked at them with a blank look on my face.

"What? How do you-"

"Her auntie and I are great friends still, she told me what happened. She told me about her problems at home and all that. You two were great friends too, whenever she'd visit her auntie, you two would be playmates." Then it got to me, it explained why my Mom kept saying how familiar she looks and how my parents treat her well.

"How come she doesn't talk about her auntie?" I asked, interested in this conversation.

"Because they lost contact with each other when she moved out, but I think that sooner or later they'll meet again, and-" Before she could finish someone was ringing up the doorbell, I opened it and it was Melanie. She squeezed me tightly as I hugged back.

"Mimi, were childhood friends, look!" She yelled showing me the picture of us as toddlers.

My dad laughed and said, "We just told her about it."

"How'd you guys beat me? That's no fun." She said crossing her arms.

"Melanie, do you remember how you two met?" She shook her head in reply and my mom added, "You're auntie. We still keep in touch and all that. She'll be glad to see you again."

She smiled at her statement and nodded, "I'd love that."

"So, what happened with your parents?"

"I confronted them, and surprisingly they understand. It'll take a long time to forgive them, but I'm okay."

I smiled and spoke, "That's good. I hope you'll guys make up."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Rushing rushing rushing. Uh, haider. Michi's in here-ish. (: I was planning to make a sql. But, I'm still thinking about it. &I'm making another story, haha. Sorry btw for taking forever, just finished finals and my heads not coming up with good ideas like before. ):

**Chapter Nine- Winter Romance.**

After what happened Thanksgiving break I find it relieving to know that Melanie's parents are trying to make a connection with Melanie again. Once again there's another break, winter break. Matt said that the four of us should hang out with one another before Christmas comes, and it's another way to celebrate Melanie's birthday since it's the same day on Christmas. On the other hand, Tai's going to be there, it's hard to play hard to get when obviously I want him, even if he went back with Sora after that one time. I grabbed my bags and headed to Melanie's place.

"Bye Mom, have fun with Dad!" I yelled running towards the door.

"I sure will." She teased winking at me and closing the door after I came out. _'Ew, that was gross.'_

As I walked towards Melanie's place her door was already opened and she was in the living room looking at her bags. I coughed to get her attention and simply it worked she smiled.

"You excited?"

"No, I don't even know what we're doing."

She laughed, "We're going to go to Matt's cabin house, celebrate, snowboarding and all that. It'll be fun. Plus you and Tai can reconnect."

I blushed madly at her last comment and shook my head, "That sounds great."

"Which part? The activities or Tai?"

I groaned and threw my scarf at her, "Shut up Melanie."

**-Tai's Views-**

"You better not do anything with Melanie." I explained as Matt chuckled.

"Yes Mr. Kamiya. And you better do something with Mimi." He teased grabbing his bags and putting them in his car.

"I'm not like you, you know. So shut up." I admit I am mad, only because Matt has someone. I had someone too, but I screwed that up. I'm hoping this time I'll finally get to her. After putting my bags in the trunk the girls came by and we helped them put their bags into the car too and we sat in the car, with Matt driving.

"Tai go sit in the back, I don't like you in front." Matt said, starting the car. I groaned and sat next to Mimi with Melanie all the way in the back.

"I didn't get enough sleep. That's why."

"Mel, you barely get any sleep now. Ever since you spoke to your parents you've been on the edge lately." Mimi said looking at her.

"I know, just rest. Then later we'll have fun, don't think too much about it." I said patting her head as she laid down on the rest of the seats.

While Matt was driving it was silent, Mimi didn't care to talk about me, Melanie was still sleeping and Matt was driving. I decided to try and start a conversation since I don't like when it's silent.

"So, you excited about the trip?" She nodded her head and I glanced at Matt who was smirking knowing that I'm probably going to make a complete ass of myself.

"You look pretty too, by the way." I commented, as she let out a soft, "Thanks."

There's only one thing that will make Mimi talk or at least be loud and that is to make her laugh. I kept thinking about something embarrassing about me, but there was nothing. I did know some stuff about Matt and Melanie.

"Did you know Melanie likes to do belly rolls when she listens to sex songs?" After I mentioned that I heard a little giggle escape from her mouth and I felt a big slap in the back of my head.

"You whore face, you weren't suppose to say anything about that!" Melanie yelled with fire in her eyes.

"Matt uses his brushes as a microphone, and then he styles his hair like Elvis and starts singing his songs." Then Mimi and Melanie began to crack up hard while Matt blushed red from what I said.

"Freaking Tai, at least I don't own an Easy Bake oven." Matt exclaimed back as they kept laughing and I felt my face hot.

"I like baking with Kari. At least it was better than our Mom's deserts." I defended myself as Mimi finally spoke, "Oh Tai, that's funny."

After the long drive to the cabin we finally made it, snow falling slowly from the sky as the chill breeze of the wind passed us by. We grabbed all our bags and began walking towards the cabin.

"Shit, this is amazing." I said dropping my bags the exact time my jaw dropped.

"Eh, it's nothing."

"Whatever, show off." Mimi said teasing.

The place was modern looking, yet nice. Big TV, nice kitchen, bedrooms were simple as so were the bathrooms. Very home-like.

**-Mimi's Views-**

"I am tired."

"Melanie, you took a nap the whole entire time in the car." I said falling onto the bed.

"So, I couldn't sleep cause Tai kept singing, but you know, you enjoyed it since he's you-" Before she could finish I threw a pillow at her face and ignored what she said. After resting and unpacking some of our stuff it was dinner time. The aroma of the food caught my attention as I skipped towards the kitchen.

"Smells amazing!" I exclaimed grabbing a plate and grabbing as much food as I can.

"Well you know I enjoy cooking. Thankfully I'm here cause if Tai cooked-"

"This cabin would have burned into fire wood." Melanie finished Matt's sentence and grabbed some food as well. After eating Matt's food we all sat outside the balcony as Tai started the fire in the middle of the balcony as we all sat around it in a circle. Even if there was fire my whole body was shaking, I was wearing tights and a loose shirt.

"Mimi, you look cold. You want me to get a blanket?" Melanie asked, looking at my worriedly.

"No I'm f-fine, thank y-you though." I stuttered out. Next, I felt this warm body on my back as for arms holding around my waist. Obviously I knew who it was.

"You feel warm?" Tai whispered softly as I nodded slowly. Then I see Matt smirking and began to yawn.

"Well I'm pretty tired, since I drove. Goodnight."

"Same here! Bye!" Melanie yelled grabbing Matt's arm as they both went inside. I actually liked being in Tai's arms, like old times.

**-Matt's Views-**

"Matt, stop spying."

"You know you want to, too Mel. I just want to see if he gets something." I replied looking out the window on top of the balcony where Mimi and Tai were.

**-Tai's Views-**

"I miss you. A lot." I said, resting my chin on her shoulder as she laughed in response, "What's so funny?"

"Your chin's tickling me that's all." She said, and then she looked at me, "I miss you too though."

I smiled but before I could say anything she added, "But it doesn't mean I want you or anything, yet."

"Yet?" I asked, smirking a little. As she blushed, and looked the other direction.

**-Melanie's Views-**

"See I told you! Tai sucks that's why." I said right behind Matt as he groaned.

"Whatever, she'll break soo-" Before he could finish he lost his balance and was half-way out the window.

**-Mimi's Views-**

"Damn it! See this is why you don't spy on other people!" Melanie yelled while I looked up and noticed Matt out the window.

"Shut up! You were too!"

"Not really! At least _I'm _not hanging out the window!"

I sighed and grabbed Tai's arm and walked towards their room to help Matt up. As we arrived Tai helped him up and Melanie started glaring at him.

"For once Tai is helpful, be thankful your hair wasn't messed up as well." Melanie said, patting Tai on the back as Matt just 'hmph'ed' in response. After that we all went to bed.

**-The Next Day-**

Today we were going snowboarding, which I'll probably fail at but I'm only doing it because it's winter break and I want to enjoy it as much as I can. So I woke up and grabbed my clothes and went on to the bathroom. When I opened the bathroom door, my eyes were widen. I saw Tai standing there with only his boxers. I didn't know what to do but scream.

"Don't you knock?"

"Don't you know how to lock the door!" I spat back and heard foot steps coming up.

"What happe- You son of a bitch, put some clothes on you filthy dog!" Melanie yelled closing her eyes and then walked out of the bathroom going back down.

"Geez thanks Mimi." He said sarcastically putting the rest of his clothes on.

"You're very welcome." I spat back closing the bathroom door and locking it. After taking a shower I walked downstairs grabbing some breakfast and sat next to Matt.

"So you were spying?" I asked taking a sip of my water.

He laughed and answered, "It's called watching out smart one. So you went into the bathroom while Tai was half-naked? How many times has that happened?"

I blushed a little, "A couple of times. So when are we leaving?"

"In an hour. Meems, you're still not giving in to him?" He asked as I nodded. He sighed and got comfortable on the couch.

**-Tai's Views-**

After what happened earlier I stayed in the room until we were ready to go, then someone knocked on the door, hoping it was Mimi. Sadly it wasn't, it was Melanie.

"Hi cousin. Go downstairs." She commanded as I shook my head, "Why? Mimi's not mad. She probably enjoyed the view of your chocolate goodness."

"Fine." I said in monotone and walked downstairs with her. When we arrived I saw Mimi and Matt talking as I groaned softly. 'They're probably talking about me.'

"Hey Meems, I'm sorry."

She raised a brow and spoke, "About what?"

"What happened earlier?"

She chuckled and stood right in front of me, "It's fine."

"She means your body's fine Tai." Melanie explained as Matt started laughing and Mimi's face turning red.

"Well we should get ready so we can be there on time." Matt mentioned as we all nodded.

**-Mimi's Views-**

After we got ready we arrived at the snow we arrived at the place, where we snow board. I don't get why we couldn't just say back at the cabin, I can imagine the endless possibilities of what's going to happen. After we got our snowboards we started waiting for the ride, they all gave my weird looks from a far.

"What?"

"What are you doing? Aren't you coming?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, aren't you guys waiting for our ride?"

They all started laughing, "Hello, you blind? We're riding the chair lifts, smart one."

I laughed nervously and waddled my way to them, and first Melanie and Matt sat on the seats, then Tai and I after them. I nearly fell off, which is beyond embarrassing. Tai kept laughing at me as my face kept getting hotter and hotter by the second.

"Stop laughing it's not funny you know."

"Sorry, it's just that it's cute that you even try."

I started to blush like crazy and laughed nervously. As we made it to the top of the mountain Melanie and Matt began sliding their way down as I jumped off the chair while holding onto Tai's hand firmly hoping that I wouldn't fall. After that I just stood there not even wanting to go down as I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"It's really easy, just keep balance and you'll do fine." I nodded in response as I started gliding down the mountain along with Tai, and I was pretty good at it. 'I guess it's not that hard after all.' After sliding down the mountain we met up with Melanie and Matt who were just standing there talking.

"Let's make this a competition. Whoever is last has to pay for dinner tonight." Tai suggested waddling towards them.

"You're only saying that because your Mom barely gave you money for this trip." Matt mentioned then added, "But I'll go along with it."

Melanie and I nodded, as we all waddled towards the chair lifts trying to fit all of us into one chair. We managed but I noticed how Melanie and Matt were distant on one side as I noticed Tai glaring I started laughing.

"Tai, stop glaring. Don't be jealous because Matt actually has game." He scoffed and put his arm around my shoulder, "I do have game, I mean, girls can't resist me you know."

"Cousin, you're all fucking talk." Melanie said, as Tai rolled his eyes.

When we were on the top of the mountain we began the race from there, Melanie was first, sliding her way through us. While Matt and Tai kept pushing each other to make ways as I started boarding not even caring. Then again, Matt managed to ignore Tai and went right through me while I just kept on going, sure I felt bad for Tai but I didn't want to pay for dinner. After a few more minutes I saw Tai catching up to me, or at least I thought he was. In the end, Tai lost, just by a short second.

"Oh Tai, you s-suck!" Melanie yelled taking off her equipment, as Matt and I started laughing.

Tai scoffed walking towards the car, "Lucky shot, oh well, anyways what are we buying?"

"We? You mean you." We all pointed out as he groaned in response.

As we all got in the car I noticed how Melanie's birthday in two days, which is on Christmas. She never said she wanted anything but then I know that she's not the one to ask, she's the one to give.

"Melanie, since it's your birthday soon, you pick what you want to eat." I suggested.

"Anything really, I don't mind."

**-Tai's Views- **

"Mel, let this be a birthday gift from me. Since Matt's brung us for your birthday. It's only fair." I said, giving her a smile as she gave me a glare in return.

"Let's go to the grocery store, and just buy food. I feel like cooking. I'm not the one who wants to spend all your money anyways."

As we drove to the grocery store, I was about to get out of the car until Matt stopped me.

"Oh no no, you two stay here. Tai, no need to pay. Stay here, we won't take long." He smirked at us then ran off catching up to Melanie.

**-Melanie's Views-**

While I was walking around looking for food that I needed for dinner I see Matt trying to catch his breath as I walked towards him, "Where's the other two?"

"They decided to stay, I'll just pay no worries. Then I'll be cooking, so you can relax." He murmured in response.

"Oh, Matt things you do to make her give in."

**-Tai's Views-**

'_Sometimes I just want to punch Matt in the face.'_

"Tai, you okay?"

"Yeah, perfectly fine. Why?"

She sighed in response, "You looked mad, that's all. Sorry."

I just sat there, staring at her, yet she didn't stare back. I felt bad that the whole situation of what happened a few months ago happened, but it's like she doesn't even want me no more. Or acting like it.

"Mimi, I'm sorry." She stared at me, looking surprised.

"I'm the biggest douchenut ever, I don't deserve you. After what I did to you, I should have known that Sora and I weren't meant to be after all. Sometimes, I wonder why you even like me after the things I did to you. You're amazing, you're really attractive, funny, and everything else a guy could ever want in a girl. Shoot, if you even like me, I'm probably the most luckiest guy out there."

**-Mimi's Views-**

'_Did he just say that?'_ "Tai. I still like you."

He smiled, and I felt my stomach in knots just falling for his smile. Our face grew closer and closer to each other until I heard the door unlocking and we immediately fell apart from each other.

"Well, we're making BBQ, and s'mores. That's about it, nothing too big." Melanie explained as we nodded our heads.

While we were walking in the cabin I can feel the cold wind rushing my body as I began to shake from how cold it was. Until I felt someone's arm around my shoulder.

"You looked cold, that's all." I smiled and just kept walking with Tai. Tai was cooking with Matt, while I stayed inside watching TV with Melanie. We were both focused on the show, until she spoke.

"So, you finally gave into him."

I turned red and responded, "Whaaat?"

"Matt and I saw you two about to kiss. Oh you two, might as well do it." She smiled, "I'm kidding. But seriously though, Sora's out of the picture, she's obviously into Matt."

I raised a brow and my jaw dropped then she chuckled, "You didn't know? I thought Tai told you! It was pretty noticeable, we got the truth out of her like a long time ago."

"But what if she-"

"Steals Matt? Matt's not that stupid." She laid down and added, "But if that happens, then I'm the fool. If you really like Tai, and you think it's going to work out, then forgive him. Mimi, take chances, the more you'll push him away, he might get the wrong idea and some other slut might take him away."

**-Tai's Views-**

After cooking the BBQ and setting up the table we waited for the girls to finish dressing_. 'Those two interrupted at the wrong damn time, I had it, I almost did.'_

"Tai, you didn't get some. You fail." Matt teased as I gave him the middle finger. Then I heard foot steps coming closer, it was Melanie and Mimi. We all sat down and began eating, fast. After that Melanie started the the bon fire as we all sat around it, melting our marshmallows.

"Happy early birthday, cousin. You suck." I said as she smiled.

"Thanks, Tai. You know that you suck more."

After a silence of just eating s'mores, and enjoying the view I noticed Melanie and Matt sleeping already. Right in front of us, while Mimi was smiling at them. I decided that I should wake them up since I didn't want them to sleep in the cold.

"Hey, you two, go inside. Goodnight." I whispered, shaking both of them.

They both murmured, rubbing their eyes and walked slowly into the cabin. I sat closer to Mimi with a blanket covering us, and I just enjoyed every moment I'm spending with her if it was silent or not.

"Hey Tai."

I looked at her, "Yeah what's u-" Before I could finished she interrupted me by giving me a simple kiss on the lips. I smiled and hugged her.

"So, does that mean you forgive me?" She nodded in response, and laid her head against mines as we looked at each other eye to eye.

"But promise that, you won't leave me again."

I kissed her forehead and responded back, "I promise.


	10. Chapter 10

**C hapter Ten-Black Mail.**

After the trip things became better, for Christmas I got everything I wanted. Clothes, money, and pictures from my friends. Tai bought me a cute brown puppy key chain, I called it Tai Jr. only because it looked just like him, brown tan and with crazy hair. Melanie bought me a matching shirt that says, "Live your life." and with my last name on the back, as for Matt he bought me a guitar since I told him how I wanted to start playing a instument. Who knows maybe I'll be in his band with him one day. Today was the 31th, almost a new year. My parents said I could celebrate with Tai and Kari since they wanted to celebrate with themselves, which I was perfectly fine with. That day I visited Melanie to kill some time before it got dark. I rang the doorbell as Melanie opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Someone's in a good mood." I mentioned taking off my shoes and sitting down on the couch.

"I guess. Matt's coming over by the way. So you celebrating with your boyfriend?"

I blushed a little, I guess I wasn't quite used to Tai being my boyfriend but it made my stomach turn. I nodded my head and asked her, "What about you and Matt?"

She sat next to me and played with her fingers, "Naw, I'm telling him when he gets here that I'm celebrating with my parents, since I started talking to them, I decided that I should start the new year with them."

I smiled, "That's nice. I bet he'll understand though." She nodded and we watched a little bit of TV until the doorbell rang.

"Hi Mel." He said, giving her a hug and sat next to me, "Meems, go to your boyfriends house."

He smirked while I felt my face hot, "Whatever Matt!"

**-Melanie's Views-**

"Hey Matt, I can't celebrate New year's with you." I said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Why's that?"

"Because I've decided to spend it with my parents since it's a whole new year and you know, it's been a while. I'm sorry, very very sorry. I'll make it u-"

He stood up and hugged me, "You talk too much. It's fine. I'll celebrate with my paren-" Before I could finish his phone rang, and he added, "Hold on." I nodded and sat down next to Mimi.

**-Matt's Views-**

"Hello?"

"Matt, you busy new years eve's?" Kimu asked.

I sighed, "No. Why?"

"Party! Come on, you have to go. Just have fun. Not too much, or else Melanie will kill you."

"Whatever, I know that. I guess I can go. She won't mind. Besides, you're going to watch me right?"

"No, Shino will. I'll be busy."

I laughed, "Doing what? Trying to get laid?"

"Very funny, Matty. Just go. It'll be fun. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'ma go. I'm at Mel's apartment. Bye." I hung up after, when I was going back in her house I was thinking about what might or might not happen at that party. I didn't want to hide anything from Melanie, but I was scared on how she'll react. When I got back into her apartment I sat next to her, as she looked at me.

"So what happened?"

"Kimu asked me to go to a party, I was wondering if you can let me go."

"Matty, I'm not you're Mom. Go, have fun. It's a new year. Just don't over do it, or something. Please, for me."

I sighed in relief and hugged her tight, kissing her forehead and whispered, "This is why I love-" But before I could finish Mimi interupted us.

"I'm still sitting here you know." She mentioned as our faces turned pink and I said, "Sorry. I forgot. I'm not even kidding."

She laughed and got up, "Well it's 5, I'll be going my way. Have fun you two."

"I might as well go too, takes time to look good." I said getting up and walking towards the door with Mimi.

"Fine, fine. Have fun you two at happy new year's eve. Love you two!" She exclaimed as we waved and went our way.

**-Mimi's Views-**

A s we walked towards the elevator I felt worried about what was going to happen. I mean any girl can try and get at Matt since he is a rock star, parties go wrong all the time.

"Matt, don't mess this up. Seriously."

He nodded and patted my back, "I'm not that dumb Meems, I'll be fine. I won't do anything to hurt Melanie anyways."

I sighed in relief and waved at him while the elevator was going down. After walking a little bit I made it to Tai's place, I knocked on the door and Kari opened the door.

"Hi Mimi, come on in." I nodded and I took off my shoes and sat down next to her, "Tai's changing, might be a while."

I smiled and nodded. I know that I shouldn't worry about things I'm not in, but I seriously had a bad feeling about Matt going to the party. I heard a snap and I shook my head, "Huh?"

"Mimi, you okay? You seem kinda tense."

"Don't tell your brother what I'm about to tell you." She nodded as we hooked our pinkys together and I whispered lightly, "Matt's going to a party, without Melanie. I'm worried that something might go wrong since girls will know that she's not with him."

Her eyes widen and her jaw was wide open, "He better not do anything. Well, I know that he won't but parties are crazy. Even when it's New year's parties."

"You got that right, parties are the best though!" Tai yelled jumping on the couch, causing me to squeal, "You okay? Sorry."

"It's fine. It's fine." I said, hugging him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

**-Sora's Views-**

"Hey Sor, you sure you don't want to come with me?" Michaki asked fixing her hair.

"No. I don't want to come to some lame party." She sighed as her phone was ringing.

"Hello?- Hi Kimu, yeah I'm still coming.- Who's going?-Matt? Without Melanie? Really? That's shocking. I'll be there soon, bye." After she hung up I grinned to myself.

I got over the fact that Matt wasn't going to be mine, but since he's with Melanie I can just simply end their relationship._'If Melanie's not there, then Matt will go beyond crazy. But he won't talk to me, but then Michaki's going.'_ "Hey Michaki, you know why Melanie's not going?" She shook her head.

"Because it's so obvious, they probably taking a break. You know those two are always together. Tell me, don't you think Matt's really attractive?"

"Well, he is, I mean it's- Wait, where are you getting at?" Her lavander eyes glared at me, as I giggled to myself.

"Go get him, but you know, get him hype'd up to party!" I explained.

"With what?" She asked.

"This." I handed her a mini plastic bag and smiled.

"No Sora this is wrong, I don't want to do this."

"It's nothing bad! Just a spice up. Now, let's make you look beyond sexy shall we?"

**-Matt's Views-**

After driving for a while, I finally reached Kimu's house. I wore a white v-neck, a gray cardigan, simple jeans, and black vans. I knocked on the door and he opened it up, "Matt! Great, you're here! Come on." I smiled and walked right in and sat down with Shino.

"Wow, hey, surprised to see you here. Been better if Mel was here."

I sighed, "Yeah. Aye, how you going home if you're going to drink?"

He laughed, "Cousin's picking me up. You need a ride?"

"If I drink too much, sure. But I don't know who'll drive my car."

He patted my back, "I'll ask his girlfriend to drive it to your place."

"Aye! Shots, now!" I got up and took a shot of vodka, straight down my throat. I disliked the feeling of the sting of it, but I didn't care.

**-Sora's Views-**

"Come out already!" I shouted as she came out the bathroom. Wearing a one shoulder zebra dress, and white heels. Along with wearing brown contacts, and curly black hair. I smiled, "You look good."

She blushed a little and walked down, "Really? Thanks. Well, I'm going to go now. Wish me luck." I waved at her as she was walking out. _'If only I was there to see what's about to go down.'_

**-Melanie's Views-**

As I was with my parents, they mentioned to me that we were celebrating with Tai and his family, along with Mimi. So we walked towards their apartment and I see Tai waiting outside, hugging me tightly, "Aw Mels you look so cute." I slapped his arm and smiled softly.

"You're weird, Tai." I went in with my parents and greeted everyone in the apartment. I sat in between Kari and Mimi as Kari whispered into my ear, "You're not worried about Matt?"

I looked directly at Mimi as she said, "Sorry. We didn't tell Tai though."

I sighed in relief. I didn't want Tai to know, only because he'll be negative and all that. "Good. Because I trust Matt enough to even let him go."

**-Matt's Views-**

After drinking a couple of shots, and a couple of beers. I felt dizzy, I didn't over drink but I was getting there. The loud music beating my ears, and the many people we're making me feel worse. I sat down next to this black haired girl, who looks just like Melanie.

"Hi." Is all I can spat out for now.

"Hi Matt."

"Oh you know me, that's good."

She giggled, "Yeah, you're the hottest guy in school and a rock star. Everyone knows you."

I smiled, "I guess. But it's nothing."

"So, uh, where's your girlfriend?"

"Oh, at home. She couldn't come, or well yeah. Oh well."

She frowned at me, as I took another sip from my bottle, "Whatchu got there?"

She took out the mini plastic bag and said, "This?" I shook my head, "I suggest you go to the bathroom, inhale this, and you'll feel refreshed in a matter of time." I nodded and took it out of her hand and went on my way to the bathroom.

**-Melanie's Views-**

"Mel, go call him. Check up on him." Mimi suggested as I nodded. I called him, no answer. I called Kimu, no answer. Finally, when I called Shino I felt relieved.

"Hey Mel, what's up?"

"Matt's okay right?"

"Yeah, he just went to the bathroom. Stop worrying hun, I got this. You have fun too, bye." I hung up and smiled. 'No worries.'

**-Matt's Views-**

"Man, I feel good!" I exclaimed.

She laughed, "See told you."

"Everyone countdown!" "5-4-3-2-1!"

After that countdown, I grabbed the girl and gave her a kiss. A long deep one, as she kissed back. I didn't care who looked or anything. I asked her, "Care to follow me to the bedroom." But before she could finish, someone grabbed my arm and dragged my out Kimu's house.

"What, the, fuck." Shino said as I laughed, "What? Jealous cause I got some?"

"Are you stupid? Cause clearly you are."

I felt my body rushed in anger as I grabbed him by the collar, "Shut up Shino, back up!"

"Dude, chill. What the hell, you weren't looking good earlier next thing you know when you come out of the bathroom, you're all Mr. Sunshine."

"Because, that nice girl gave me a plastic bag of this." I showed him it and he snatched it from me and threw it away, "Dude, you did Meth. What the hell, you're going home. Now!"

**-Tai's Views-**

After the count down I took Mimi's first kiss of the year, as I overheard Melanie's conversation on the phone.

"Hello? Aw, okay, that's good, thank you so much Shino. He can get carried away with drinking but I'm glad you kept a eye on him for me. You're the best. Bye!"

"Ehem." I coughed out, as she jumped in surprise.

"H-hi Tai!"

"Matt went to party?" She nodded her head slowly, "But nothing bad happened."

_'Come on Mel, Shino's probably lying. New year's parties are crazy.'_

**-The Next Morning- / -Sora's Views-**

After the countdown, I woke up with a lot of texts. I didn't quite know what happened but then when I saw all the pictures, pictures of what happened last night. I couldn't be happier, when this goes out to Melanie, this forsure will be the end of their relationship. _'Going to be one good new year.'_


End file.
